Bullet to the Heart
by CrimsonPoetry
Summary: What if the SAO incident never happened? What if Kazuto 'Kirito" Kirigaya never gave up on Kendo because of a special incentive? What if a certain hero was able to guide him towards a better route? All these "what if's" could lead up to "could be" scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

_[Story Rewrite]_

**Yo! Poetry here. So, I wasn't quite fond of how some of the writing ended up. As such, I decided to rewrite quite some few parts. I'm sorry I've been taking a long time. I just ran into a long rider's block without any new ideas. Rest assured, however, that I'll try to work on the story as long as I possibly can. Anyhow, thanks for the support!**

* * *

Hey- Normal talking

**Hey**\- Kazuto's inner monologue

'Hey'- People thinking

(Hey)- Inner circles mean places or time skips

~Flashback~

* * *

**At a young age, I realized that a happy childhood Is just wishful thinking.**

* * *

**{**_Queue song: "Anyway" - Divide Music}_

* * *

"Wrong stance Kazuto! Again! Do it right this time!" a voice screamed out.

"B-but I'm too tired" the five-year old child whined out.

"Nonsense! You're my heir! You've got the Kirigaya blood running through your veins! Soon you'll need to live up to the high pedestal you'll grow to stand on! Just like your old man." Enji Kirigaya exclaims with a haughty voice and air of arrogance. He is a tall man with a very muscular physique. He has dark black hair spiked up around his head with sharp light blue eyes and a small stubble around his jaw.

"Ugh I hate this! Why do I have to follow your stupid rules anyway!?" Kazuto screamed out with tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. His appearance was that of a mixture between a masculine and feminine facial structure with a small hint of fat around his jawline. He also has short black hair and coal black eyes.

"As long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules without any complaints. Got it?" his grandfather states with steel in his voice and a hint of killing intent.

"I-I…" Kazuto tried to stutter.

"What brat!? You're driving my patience!" he shouts with venom dripping in his voice.

"F-fine. It doesn't mean I'll like it though!" says Kazuto through the mist of fear.

**And so started the hardest training of my life. Not even hell itself could compare to the type of torture he calls "training". That's if getting hit by a shinai every second I try to catch my breath counts as training. However, a year after Suguha turned five years old, my **_**grandfather**_ **took a certain interest in her. I saw the shine in his eyes when he saw me fail. Disappointment. Annoyance. Disgust. I felt it all. After losing consciousness due to my four hour Kendo match with **_**grandfather**_**, I woke up to the sound of screaming with said man on one side of the door and my mother on the other side with little Sugu cowering at her side. **

"This has gone on long enough Enji! I stayed out of your way when you threatened to tell Kazuto about his relationship with us. Well, not anymore! I saw the way you trained him. You're leaving bruises all over his body for god's sake! Bruises no child should have Enji! I won't let the same thing happen to Suguha!" exclaimed Midori Kirigaya through rivers of tears. She was a woman with dark hair a shade lighter than Kazuto's. Her hair is in a bun with two bangs framing the sides of her face which is that of light, fair skin. Suguha is a small little child a year younger than Kazuto. She has short black hair and dark grey eyes close to blackish with a childishly round face.

**She was right about my bruises for one. They were a sickening blue and purple. Like a broken blue emerald on the break of dawn. It made me feel fragile, useless. I totally HATED that feeling. **

Enji felt his face heat up with repressed anger that it's a surprise his face hasn't caught on fire.

"How dare you! The reason I haven't thrown you and your disgraceful husband out of my estate is because the boy needs family figures! Even I know that!" Enji states in clear irritation.

"It sure doesn't seem like you do! You can't call this a family if all you do is take him away from us! You're trying to do the same to my daughter! Admit it!" Midori yelled out.

"Enough!" Enji screams out as he goes to backhand Midori.

**The minute I saw his hand, I rushed to my mother's side without a second thought. Who knew that that small action led to the moment I knew I sold my soul to the devil himself…**

"Enough grandfather! Leave them alone! I'll do as you say! Just leave mom and my sister out of this!" Kazuto screamed out.

His outburst made Enji freeze up and lose his composure for a second. He retracted his hand with a hint of amusement dancing within his piercing blue eyes.

"Hmph. Very well. But keep this in mind _boy_! _If_ I don't see any improvements within the next few weeks, your _sister_ will take your place." Enji spat out as he retreated to the training room.

"Like I'll ever let you fuckin' touch her!" Kazuto grounded out at his grandfather's retreating form.

Little did he know that Enji's mouth twitched into a small smile for a quick second.

**I kept my promise to that bastard however. Days had turned into grueling weeks.**

"Keep going brat! Go for a feint and then go for a vertical slash. NO! Wrong stance brat! Try again." Enji instructed.

Kazuto is seen running through his grandfather's instructive katas with grace and dignity fit for royalty. His motions too fluid to the point of being choreographed into a beautiful 'picture perfect' motion. He had been going through the same upward swing and defense variations for three hours straight without any break and he is starting to get at his wit's end to the brink of bland madness. His grandfather's scowling further cementing his hatred.

"What's the problem now, oh so _honorable grandfather_? The motion not _graceful _enough for you?" Kazuto spat.

He received a smack to the head courtesy of said man's shinai. Looking upward, all he saw was his scowling face.

"You're moving recklessly! There's no thought in your strikes. Your form is too rigid and you tend to overthink the kata motions." Enji pointed out matter of factly.

"Doesn't...that sound like stupid jiberish? You're stating opposing factors. Think, but not too much? Move fluidly without overthinking? What the fuck?" questioned Kazuto.

"That language is unbecoming of an heir boy." stated Enji.

Ignoring Kazuto's scoffing, he continued. "Watch me move. Take notes and analyze brat. You'll only see this once."

Enji was going though his dubbed "Hummingbird style" based off of a Chokuto fighting stance. He moved so swiftly to the point of being a blur through the retrospective of space. Moving from side to side thrusting from the tip of the sword to doing several vertical slashes while doing half a cartwheel. Lastly, ending with a backflip while thrusting the sword to the right in midway swing. His moves quick and fluid just like his fighting style's name as it seemed like a dance more than an attack with the speed of a hummingbird.

Kazuto had his jaw dropped onto the mat. He got to admit, his old man may be a bastard without a soul and an oversized ego to boot, but damn him if his arrogance wasn't well deserved. Afterall, he _was_ a legend in the International Kendo Championships during his old days. Seeing it up close, however, might have peaked Kazuto's wanting to learn _some_ kendo. If only just a _little_ bit. The drive of wanting to protect his family was left unsaid.

"See that, child? If I were in my prime, I'd move even quicker." Enji stated with arrogance dripping between each syllable.

Trying to downplay his awestruck face, Kazuto plastered an emotionless facade with a bluntly "Let's get on with it" while taking his stance. A lingering fire of determination roaring inside his own dark eyes.

**Not all was bad however. I remember vividly how on my seventh birthday, my mother was in for a shocking discovery.**

* * *

~Flashback~

"Wow Kazuto! How did...you do all this?" exclaimed Midori.

"What do you mean mom? I just thought It'd be cool to have a computer at home." questioned Kazuto innocently.

Midori hung her head for a second.

"Kazuto, when you said you'd be happy to have a computer, I thought you wanted me to buy you one. I didn't think you'd be talking about making one!" Midori stated exasperated.

There was a long pause hanging in the air. Then…

"You mean kids my age don't build computers?"

Midori hung her head again with a sweatdrop.

~Flashback End~

* * *

**So yeah...apparently I was a prodigy. Not only by my mother's standards, but by _his _**

"Good. You're learning quickly." Enji praised. "Not bad brat."

"Thanks grandfather." Kazuto exclaimed emotionlessly, although a hint of surprise was shown through his eyes.

"Never let your guard down brat!" Enji roared out.

"Ugk." Kazuto was too caught off guard to do anything and felt the full force of the Shinai hit his stomach.

"You have the smarts needed to counter my attacks yet you let your guard down by the most meager of praises!?" Enji shakes his head. "This would certainly not do. Get up. We're not finished. For letting your guard down, I'll add one more hour to your training."

"Grr." Kazuto grunted on a low note.

**Throughout the years, my life had turned into a grueling emotional rollercoaster. The most scarring, however, is discovering the **_**truth**_**. **

"You've been getting better. I guess I won't need to teach that girl after all. Well done. You're dismissed." Enji praised emotionlessly.

"Thanks for the reminder. _Grandfather_." Kazuto spat out quietly.

As he was about to leave, something inside of him compelled him to stay. Call it fate if you want, but Kazuto would state otherwise. Anyways, Kazuto and fate decided to stick around and listen to Enji's one-sided conversation. To say he was shocked afterwards would be an understatement. No, he felt _betrayed_.

(Inside the Kirigaya Dojo)

"I've taught your son how to protect himself Yukito. He's a bit rough around the edges like how you used to be. I'm sorry that it might seem a bit harsh, but it's hard thinking that I could possibly lose him just like I lost you if he's not prepared for the real world. I truly am sorry...my son." Enji spoke softly to the whisper in the subtle wind.

* * *

(Outside the dojo)

Kirito's back was against the wall with glossy eyes. He didn't register his grandfather's words after he spoke that name. Yukito...he knew he heard that name before! He heard his mother cry every time she spoke his name as well as the name Aoi. Did they leave them to the hands of Enji? Did they abandon him? What about Suguha? Is that...why he hasn't met them? Did they not love them?

With so many thoughts swirling through his mind, Kazuto quickly ran to his room and turned on the computer. He wasn't hailed a prodigy for nothing it seems as he quickly downloaded his files from the National Registry and found the information he sure as hell wasn't ready for.

**Name: **Kazuto Narusaka Kirigaya

**Relations: **

Narusaka Aoi (Mother, **Deceased**)

Narusaka Yukito (Father, **Deceased**)

Kirigaya Midori (Aunt)

Kirigaya Minetaka (Uncle-in-law)

Kirigaya Suguha (Cousin)

These... these are all lies right!? He quickly clicked on his 'parents' files. It read the following:

_**Narusaka Aoi and Narusaka Yukito. Parents of Narusaka Kazuto. Deceased. **_

_**Cause of death: **C__ar crash _

This is a lie right? His parents are here aren't they? But...if that was so, why did his 'father' have that awkward aura around when he tried to interact with him? As if he didn't know what to do with him? Could...could it be true?

There was a knock at his door followed by the opening of said door that cut off his musing.

"Kazuto honey. Are you here?" Midori asked as she went inside the room.

As soon as she did, she was met with Kazuto's intense and broken eyes.

"Ka-kazuto what's wrong?" Midori asked worriedly as she got closer to him.

"Is is true?" he questioned emotionlessly.

"Is what true?" she asked nervously as she took a look at his open files on his computer.

"A-are you really my aunt?" he asked with a broken voice as he observed her face morph to one of shock and extreme guilt.

"Kazuto wha-" Midori was about to take a step to hug the broken boy when he ran past her and out of her sight.

"W-wait! Kazuto!" Midori screamed out once she got rid of her shock.

* * *

(With Kazuto)

He had been running around the estate, trying to stop the tears from falling but to no avail. He ran to the closest door he could find which turned out to be the dojo. He was letting his tear flow without any remorse and he hated it. He hated feeling this way. But, they lied to him. Lied! Was their love sincere? Was it all fake!? What about Suguha? How should he treat her? Should...should he leave her alone? She was innocent wasn't she? Should he isolate himself? Wh-

"Oi brat!" the voice he knew all too well rang out. "The hell are you doing in here? There's no training at this time. " Enji questioned blandly as he slid open the door.

"Shut up! I-It's nothing!" Kazuto screamed out through sobs.

"Sure don't seem like nothing" Enji scoffed. "Stop being a coward and come here! You seem unstable."

"F-fuck off! I-I'm not in the mood for your pointless banter!" Kazuto screamed through tears.

"Oh ho! Finally grew a pair didn't you brat?" Enji mocked amusedly. "Too bad your bark isn't as great as your bite."

Kazuto jumped up to his feet with adrenaline leading his body. Running like a man possessed, Kazuto attacked wildly. Like a rabid dog trying to kill its prey. After all, kendo wasn't the only thing Kazuto was taught. Using the Krav Maga fighting style, Kazuto attacked on a fit of blind rage not caring if his punches connected or not.

Enji, seeing this, just scoffed and dodged Kazuto's wild strikes with ease. "What a disgrace. I've taught you to block your emotions and this is what I get in return? How pitiful." Enji spat out as he continued to dodge. "Your movements are sluggish like a wild beast. Your parents must be rolling in their graves. Hmph. No wonder your dear _mommy _and _daddy _left you behind. I'd probably do the same if you were my spawn."

His words may have stung him a little bit, but it had the desired effect. Although Enji hated insulting his deceased son and daughter-in-law, he had to rile Kazuto up to smack some sense into him. The way he is now, he'll just cause more trouble in the end.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" Kazuto roared. "What do you know!? You're just a cold hearted bastard! You don't care about us! You just hurt others!"

"Just like how you're doing it now Kazuto?" Enji stated sternly while using his name. It helped stop Kazuto, if the shocked look he got in return was any indication. After all, he was always called 'brat' and not by his given name.

"What are y-"

"Don't start with that brat. We both know what I'm talking about! I heard you and Midori talking."

Looking at Kazuto's still shocked face, Enji continued to press on.

"Weren't you the one that preached about protecting family?" Enji accused as he saw Kazuto's face morph to one of raising guilt. Good, he just needed a more subtle push.

"Well? Weren't you!?" he screamed out.

"I-I didn't mean it. I-" Kazuto spoke softly.

"Yet you did brat." at Kazuto's flinch, Enji sighed. "Ugh. Look here Kazuto…"

As Kazuto laid in the matted hard wooden floor unmovingly, Enji embraced him into an awkward one-armed hug.

"Even if you're not related to them by blood, would it really affect how you view them?" he asked sternly. At Kazuto's shake of the head, he continued.

"Midori loves you like as if you were her own son. Your cousin views you as her actual brother. Hell, even Minetaka smiles at your antics from time to time. If that isn't what a family is all about, I'm not sure what is. I hardly know it anyways…" he breathes the last part silently.

At this, Kazuto's laughter was muffled by his grandfather's still awkward one-armed hug.

"O-Oi brat! Don't think I'm getting soft on you now! We still have more training to continue." At Kazuto's nod, he let him go.

"Now, dry your tears and go apologize to Midori. She's probably worried sick by now."

"O-ok grandfather." Kazuto states with a small smile.

"Good." Enji smirks. "Now get out of here brat! You're getting too emotional for my liking!"

As Kazuto goes to his room to apologize to his 'mother', Enji looks up at the starry night sky by the window with a small, wishful smile.

"I hope you're looking Yukito...Aoi. He's growing up to be a fine young man. One I know you would have loved seeing growing up." Enji states with a single tear rolling down his cheek only muffled by the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey- Normal talking

**Hey**\- Kazuto's inner monologue

'Hey'- People thinking

(Hey)- Inner circles mean places or time skips

~Flashback~

* * *

{_Queue Song: ""}_

* * *

**As I've said before, my life was like an emotional rollercoaster. Finally, it had stabilized within the last two years. **

"Good." stated Enji with a smirk, "You've gotten better. Not bad Kazuto."

"What can I say." a now twelve-year old Kazuto smirked. "I've improved."

**Because of that small episode two years back, I was more engrossed into my grandfather's training. Something he greatly appreciated, even if he tries to hide it. As time went on, I came to realize that he isn't that bad as I thought he was. Sure he is still the arrogant and prideful man he always is, but he is more...how can i say it...easy-going? in between small doses. Hell! he even **_**apologized**_ **to my mother for being an asshole two years prior. He's been changing for the better. ****As such, so has our interactions. ****Even if he still had his mood swings..But hey! Rome wasn't built in a day you know! **

"Don't get cocky now brat. You still got a long way to go to stand toe to toe with me." Enji stated.

"Yeah yeah. Just watch old man, I'll catch up to you in no time." Kazuto exclaimed.

Throughout the years, Kazuto had changed in both appearance and personality. He was now more playful yet serious when the time arose. He was also able to think on his feet and plan before acting within the seconds given, almost as a quick reaction. He had grown a couple more inches in height and had a slender built that was mainly for speed. He wasn't overly bulky, but he had defined muscles that was a sign of his training over time, accompanied by the lack of baby fat on his face.

"Hmph. Dream on brat." at his next words, he smirked. "Now, get up! This is enough resting. Back to work."

"Heh. Think you can handle me old man? I've gotten faster. Wouldn't want you to break a hip now would we?" Kazuto joked.

"Cheeky brat..." Enji grumbled as he took his hummingbird stance with a smirk.

"Hmm." Kazuto nodded as he took his varied version of Niten Ichi-ryū without the dual sword. As Kazuto went to widen his new stance, he thought back to what inspired him to create a new style to call his own…

~Flashback~

**After the shocking revelation two years prior, I took my grandfather's words to heart and I went to apologize to my mother for my outburst. It didn't end exactly how I envisioned it to happen...but hey! I'm not complaining now! **

"M-mom, I-i'm sorry I got mad at you please forgive me." Kazuto said through sobs as he went to hug Midori.

"It's okay my little Kazu. I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking." Midori smiled brightly. "It's just that I was well...shocked. I just wanted you to know that I hid that small fact because I-I was scared and thought that if you ever were to find out the truth, you wouldn't want anything to do with us anymore. Please, don't get mad at me..." she stated with tears pricking her eyes.

"I'd never! You're my mom after all!" Kazuto stated passionately with small tears.

"Oh Kazuto." Midori hugged her son even tighter. Throughout their embrace, Midori tried to lighten up the mood. Putting on a mischievous demeanor, she stated.

"You know, I'll forgive you..." Kazuto's eyes lit up with elation. "Only, if you agree to take dancing classes with me." Kazuto's eyes scrunched up with frustration for a few seconds before he caved in.

"Fine" Kazuto whined out.

* * *

(A week later)

"That's great Kazuto! Don't forget to step with your right foot after stepping backwards." Midori instructed with a bright smile.

"Okay" Kazuto said as he looked down and tried to mimic his mother's footsteps as they danced the Waltz.

"Wow! We've only been dancing for a few minutes and you almost have the dancing pattern down!" Midori smiled kindly as she continued to dance without losing a beat.

"I'm so proud of you my little prodigy." she stated playfully.

"S-stop calling me that! It's embarrassing." Kazuto whined out with a blush as he moved his gaze away from the floor and onto the crowd inside the dancing studio looking at them dance while throwing praises here and there along with giggles and small cackles only muffled by little snickers.

"Nu-uh! This is your punishment remember?" Midori chastised playfully. "You wouldn't want to get me upset would you?" she questioned through fake tears. The snickering of the onlookers increasing in volume tenfold.

"N-no" Kazuto sighed as he gave into his mother's wish. 'There's no way out of this huh?'

~Flashback End~

**Who knew that the dancing lessons would have payed off? I learned to increase my transitions through katas as if the shinai were the music and I its conductor? Twirling and sliding through attacks with relative ease like a dancer in the center stage. Anyhow…**

"Ready…" Enji counted.

"And…" Kazuto continued.

"Begin!" they both shouted as they ran towards each other. Trying to win the first point against their opponent at the beginning of their deadly dance.

* * *

(Few hours later)

"You've improved greatly. Not bad Kazuto." Enji praised as a bit of sweat began to drip from his forehead. "In just a few more days, you'd be able compete in the Kendo Junior Tournament. With my training, you won't be able to lose. You are dismissed."

Just as Kazuto was about to leave, his grandfather's voice rang out.

"Before you go, I just want to tell you how proud I am of you...Kazuto." Enji states with a small smile.

As Kazuto kept walking towards the door, he couldn't hold back his emotions and let a small smile creep into his face with small tears welling in his eyes.

"Thanks... grandfather." Kazuto whispered. "I'll be sure to win this!"

* * *

(Seven days later)

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer screamed out as he tries to hype the roaring crowd. "Welcome to the twenty-fifth annual Kendou Junior Championship! It seems we have a few promising bunch this year! Don't you think Shouta!"

"Shut up Hizashi." Shouta stated plainly. "I didn't want to be here anyways. Ugh. This is all your fault."

"You've heard it here folks! This year would be the most spectacular of the year!" Hizashi exclaimed.

"That isn't what I said…" Shouta stated blandly but was ultimately ignored.

"This year, we have children from promising clans competing in this year's tourney! How great is that!?" At the revelation, the crowd broke out into an uproar of excited whispers.

"Now, without further ado, please welcome the first two competitors! On one side, we have the son of a third class noble, Raios Antinous!"

Raios is a tall and burly child with long, wavy blonde hair and a bodybuilder's body fit for strength. He has a red sort of attire with the symbol of a wolf baring its fangs. As the announcer finished his sentence, everyone could practically feel the arrogance radiating off of said competitor.

"On the other side, we have a kid trained by the Ryuuji clan themselves, Kai Asmotheos!"

Kai is a tall young man just a bit shorter than Raios with a lean body built for speed. His most distinctive feature, however, was his blue hair and yellowish eyes encased in ice. His clothes consisted of a dark blue shirt and black pants with the design of a dragon biting its own tail. Said person just walked into the ring with a cold demeanor, not fazed in the slightest by the roaring of the crowd.

"Now gentlemen, we want a clean fight. The rules are simple. You get three minutes to land as many blows to your opponent before the timer rings. If your opponent goes out of bounds, or gets knocked out, you get a point. The winner with the most points is the victor." a referee stated.

"Three minutes?" Raios questioned with indignation. "Ha! As if a noblemen such as myself would need more than a minute to defeat this peasant." he finished haughtily.

Kai just looked at Raios with a calculating eye behind his cold demeanor. Trying to analyze his opponent's weak spot.

"Ready…" Raios and Kai both got into their respective stances.

"Why not give up? A commoner such as yourself can't hope to beat a great noble such as _I_." said Raios haughtily. The onlookers looking at his statement in clear irritation. Their whispers holding back their anger.

"And…" as the referee continued, Kai's gaze hardened.

"Begin!"

Just as the announcer finished counting, Kai rans towards Raios like a speeding projectile.

"Aahh!" Raios was too caught off guard to do anything else but stumble back in fright and land flat on his back and out of bounds.

"Point!" the announcer shouted.

"Huh. Guess you were right." Kai mocked. "It did end in less than a minute."

"Grr. Shut your mouth peasant." Raios shouted out of sheer embarrassment as he got back up and into his stallion stance.

"Hmph. Whatever." Kai said blandly as he loosened his shoulders. "You're not even worth my time."

"Grr. I'll show you!" Raios shouted in disdain.

"Ready. And. Go!" the announcer shouted.

The fight, if you'd call it that, was clearly one-sided. Raios struck with brute force, thinking that his noble blood would be enough to beat his opponent. Kai on the other hand, attacked quickly and efficiently at Raios' joints and muscles to weaken him in the three minutes they were given. Thirty seconds before the match came to a close, Raios came to an abrupt stop and hit the floor with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"And the winner is Kai Asmotheos!" the announcer exclaimed as the timer rang out. The crowd cheered and clapped in clear enjoyment and approval.

* * *

(With the commentators)

"Wow! What'cha think of the match Shouta?! Wasn't it awesome?!" exclaimed Hizashi loudly through the mic.

"No." Shouta stated bluntly. "That Antinous brat was too prideful for someone so young and it led to his own downfall."

* * *

(Near the stands)

"Hmph. That Shouta fellow knows how to comment." Enji stated in clear approval.

"Oh shush you." Midori scolded slightly, "We came here to see Kazuto's match. Not make fun of people."

"Hmph. I already know the outcome. I trained him after all." Enji haughtily. "He has the Kirigaya blood running through his veins!"

"Please don't remind me of that Enji" Midori pleaded. "The only reason I forgave you was because Kazuto said you changed. I can see that from time to time but please. Just for today, try to relax."

"Ugh. Fine." Enji sighed.

"Wow! Did you see that mom!?" Suguha questioned with excitement shining in her eyes. "That mean guy was talking wwaayy too much and then, that other guy ran so fast I couldn't see him! Imagine if he was fighting my big brother! They'd be so fast! Just like the superhero shows we watch!" At this point, Suguha has stars in her eyes.

"Yes yes. So it would seem." Midori stated with a smile trying to keep her daughter's emotions contained.

"Heh." Enji snickered, drawing some of the crowd's attention to him. "As if a weakling such as that can hold off my apprentice."

"Enji." Midori sent him a warning look as some of the crowd had their whole attention set onto Enji's conversation. Some having looks of recognition on their faces, as they looked at his visage, that quickly turned into excitement at the prospect of _the _Enji Kirigaya having an apprentice while others were confused or outraged by his claim.

"Ugh." he sighed, "damn woman…"

All this was going on while Suguha had a question mark lingering on top of her head.

* * *

(With the commentators)

"Such a splendid way to kick off the matches, no!?" Hizashi shouted, drawing roaring approval from the crowd. "If you think that was great, wait until you see the next match up!" At this, the crowd grew in volume.

* * *

(Main Hall: Competitors area)

"Woah! He moved so fast! He almost reminded me of grandfather during his warm-up routines!" Kazuto exclaimed in awe.

"Woah...he managed to beat Raios!? N-no one was able to beat him back at home! I-I don't stand a chance against him!" Humbert Zizek stated while shaking like a leaf.

He has gray hair plastered in oil and slicked back. Humbert is a young man whose body is built for agility and flexibility. His uniform consisted of a pale yellow color and a design of a lion on his right chest.

He then looks at Kazuto and let an arrogant smile slip onto his face. 'Him on the other hand, I could beat easily. No one could beat a Zizek before. Tch. Even the legendary Enji Kirigaya had problems with my father back then many years ago! I have the same blood running through me. That means that this win is surely guaranteed! Ha!'

"...wait until you see the next match up!" the announcer's voice rang out. "Would the next contestants please step into the ring?"

* * *

(With the commentators)

"I hope this one doesn't disappoint…" Shouta muttered.

"Alrighty folks! For our second match-up, we have the self-proclaimed "Prince of the Kendo" Humbert Zizek!"

There were some roars of the crowd from only two thirds of the stands as they processed his "title". The others were just hoping it doesn't end like the match from before.

"On the other side, we have the...oh my! The apprentice and grandson of Enji Kirigaya, Kazuto Kirigaya!". Hizashi shouted with elation. 'The reviews are _so _going to skyrocket. I'll be rich! Ha!'

Through the end of his statement, many things happened at once. Humbert felt the color drain from his face and, in turn, was left a pale white. Then, Kazuto was walking the stage with his head down, trying to ignore the looks of the crowd.

'Geez, I knew my grandfather was famous but isn't this a bit much?' he thought. His appearance consisted of an all black attire with a black shirt and black pants. On his right chest, the design of a raven with a red crown was shown in all its glory. All in all, symbolizing his allegiance to the Kirigaya household.

And lastly, the crowd gasped as a whole as Enji stood up from the stands and soaked up all the praises and gasps like a fish to water. Making his ever-long ego to grow twice its size. His appearance only igniting the whispers of the crowd.

"That's the famed Enji Kirigaya!?"

"No way dude! We were sitting next to a legend!?"

"How did we not notice that!?"

"Wait a minute…" a random individual between the stands connected the dots. "If he's the grandson of Enji Kirigaya and that other kid is the son of Alexander Zizek...this would be an awesome battle!" he shouted through the end of his musing.

"Yeah you're right! A Zizek versus a Kirigaya!"

"Is this fate!?"

Catching himself through the commotion, Hizashi continued. "Well what do you know folks!? Would we get to see the battle to end all battles between the Zizek and the Kirigaya!? Only one way to find out!" The crowd was practically bouncing in their seats at the fight.

"Blood relations aren't everything you know…" Shouta stated but was ignored.

"Alrighty then! Who's ready!?" At the roaring crowd, he then pointed at the referee. "Ref. Would you like to do the honors?"

"S-sure" the referee said.

* * *

{_Queue song: "Black Sky"- Arrows to Athens_}

* * *

"Ok. As I've said before, I want a clean fight. By now, I'm sure you've heard the rules?" At the two competitors' nods, he continued. "Ok. Get into your stances and I'll start the countdown."

The duo did so and awaited the countdown.

"Ready…"

"Hey Humbert right? Good luck. I'd be honored to fight you!" Kazuto beamed with a toothy grin.

"Hmph. Even if you are a Kirigaya, you are still destined to lose in my eyes." Humbert stated arrogantly. 'A loser is always a loser anyways'

"Heh. We'll see" stated Kazuto without losing his composure.

"And…"

"Fight!"

*THUNK* *THUNK*

In that instant, the sound of Shinai hitting Shinai resounded throughout the stadium like bells in the silent winter. Kazuto locked eyes with his opponent without any hint of strain, if his even breathing was any indication. His opponent, however, was breathing a bit more heavily when he was taken off guard by that quick attack. Humbert was quick to block the attack out of sheer reflex and it showed on his shocked face.

"Wow you're good" Kirito smiled, "Didn't expect it."

"H-how a-are you t-this fast?" Humbert questioned through pants.

As they got out of their stalemate, they separated and got into their respective stances while Kirito took a thinking pose for a little while.

"Well...I do a lot of push-ups, sit-ups, and drink plenty of juice." he shrugged. "You should try it."

"Why you! Don't mock me! I'm a Zizek!" Humbert raged.

*THUNK* *THUNK*

They both clashed in the deadly dance again with Kazuto on the defensive and Humbert attacking with a combination of low and high slashes.

"Meh. Don't you remember what that Shouta guy said?" he asked. Seeing Humbert's questioning look, he continued to speak while dodging and parrying Humbert's strikes. "He said that blood relations aren't everything. I mean look at that Kai dude. He doesn't have any of that "noble blood" you and that other guy speak of and yet, he managed to beat him."

"That's…d-different" as they broke away, Kazuto let Humbert catch his breath to speak. "He was taught by the Ryuuji clan! The most noble of clans!"

"That may be so, but a person isn't defined by who taught them...it's based on how much effort they put into their training!" With these words, Kazuto launched himself at Humbert with even more vigor. Like a ballerina, Kirito moved his Shinai in the typical Hummingbird style, dancing through the balls of his feet hitting left and then switching the Shinai with his other hand for a wild vertical swing while adding some of his own variations throughout the attack.

As Kirito kept on twirling around, he then found an opening around Humbert's right hand side and took advantage of it.

*THUNK*

"Point!" the referee shouted.

"Grk." Humbert lost focus for a quick second and felt the Shinai hit his ribs. "Fuck! That hurt! Y-you're n-not tired yet!? H-how!?" Humbert shouted as his leg was close to giving out.

"Ready. And. Fight!" the referee shouted again.

"You're good" Kazuto said with a smile, "I guess I'm just a bit too fast for you."

"D-don't mock me!" Humbert shouted in indignation

"I'm not." Kazuto said "How is one supposed to learn from their mistakes if they don't see it for themselves. Anyway, I think that's enough talking, get ready!"

Kazuto shot himself towards Humbert with an even greater speed than before. All Humbert saw was a small blur before he got hit on his back. Next thing he knew, he was looking at the roof with his back on the ground.

As he turned his face around, he saw Kazuto looking down at him as he, along with the rest of the crowd (except a select few), were too shocked to move or look away.

"See what I mean?" Kazuto questioned the downed Humbert. "Only a person who trains can get stronger. Blood relations don't mean anything if you don't sharpen your skills." As he looked at the shocked crowd, he started to walk away.

"H-hey!" Humbert shouted from his position as he tried to stand up. "Where do you think you're going!? The match hasn't ended yet!"

"Um, actually, the clock's about to ring. Just take a look." he pointed at the timer as it rang after two seconds. "See? It was fun fighting you though." he smirked as he went back to the Competitors' area.

"T-the winner is Kazuto Kirigaya!" the announcer shouted as he got out of his shock.

* * *

(With the commentators)

"W-wow folks! That was great! Young Kazuto completely dominated the match!" Hizashi shouted as the crowd got out of their shock and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Tch. You can say that again" Shouta stated with a small smirk.

"Oh? What's this, did he catch your attention Shouta?" Hizashi teased.

"Huh? No. He was just greatly level headed and didn't let his blood ties get to his head. I can respect that in a competitor." Shouta said as if it was obvious. Some of the crowd agreed with his statement as they talked about the match with hushed whispers singing nothing but praises to the young Kirigaya heir.

* * *

(Near the stands)

"Awesome!" Suguha shouted at the top of her lungs. "Did you see that mother!? Did you!? Did you!?"

Midori nodded with a proud smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Yes. Yes. He was awesome Sugu."

"He was like *shoomp* *clank* and then...and then! When he was running! He was ssoo fast! It was like that guy in the beginning!" Suguha shouted as she flailed her arms around with a big smile on her face.

"Heh. I knew he could do it!" Enji shouted. "The Kirigaya blood runs deep into his veins! Haha! He will be just as great as myself!" he finished with a proud smile with the tip of his lips forming a small smirk.

* * *

(Near the stands on the far left)

"Did you see that Alice!? He was really fast! Just like those guys back at home!" a blonde shouted as he had stars in his eyes. He was a slender-looking boy with flax-brown, wavy hair with alluring green eyes and a cream color complexion. He wore a short-sleeved light blue shirt with grayish shorts.

"Yeah!" said individual nodded. "He was so fast! I can't wait to go ask my father for some training of my own! Don't you think so Eugeo?"Alice was a young girl with sparkling blue eyes with long, golden hair tied to both sides of the head with a braid running down from the back of he head with a bow attached at the end of the braid. She wore a light blue dress with an intricate design of a blue flower.

"Y-yeah!" Eugeo nodded with a small blush. "I-I'll become strong. Strong enough to protect you. That's a promise!" Eugeo stated with determination.

"Okay. I'll believe in you Eugeo" Alice stated with a smile that radiated in the glittering light of the stadium with a small blush tainting her cheeks.

* * *

(At the competitors' area)

"W-woah" Some of the competitors stated with awe.

"He's so fast!" one competitor shouted.

"No kidding."

"Not only him though" one person pointed out as he shot a glance at Kai who was looking at the wall with a blank look.

"Yeah. Him and that Kai dude."

"I-I think we should back down. Y-you know…" a competitor stated through nervousness.

"Y-yeah we have no chance against them…"

"Awe come on guys!" Kazuto whined out as he got inside the competitors' area. "I came here looking for a fight, not grandeur. Who cares if anyone of us wins or loses? We should have fun."

"Easy for you to say! You were trained by _the _Enji Kirigaya!"

"Yeah!" the rest of the competitors chorused.

"Tch. Not like I had a choice at the beginning..." Kazuto whispered. "Hey guys, the point of all this is to show how strong our spirits are. If you all give up, you would end up as cowards. Was your goal not to make a name for yourself?" Seeing some of the people ponder his words, he just added one more push to dispel the gloomy atmosphere. "That's right! We all have a chance! So, who's with me!?" he finished with a strong voice.

"Alright!"

"Yeah! We'll show you!"

"He's got a point guys!"

"S-sure…"

"Hmph…"

"Why try to hype the crowd Kirigaya?" Kai stated blandly as he kept his eyes fixated towards the wall. "It's not like they'll stand a chance. Be a realist."

"I _am_ being a realist in my own way you know." Kazuto pointed out, "I just like the thrill of the fight."

"If it's a fight you want, then why gloat them?" he asked.

"Meh. Makes things more fun." Kazuto stated blandly.

"Again, if it's a fight you want, you're talking to the wrong people" Kai stated bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Dude what the hell!?"

"Grr. You'll see! Just watch!"

Ignoring the indignant shouting of the competitors, Kai continued to look at Kazuto while he spoke. "Oh hush you extras. You don't stand a chance. Just be real. You, Kirigaya are an exempt competitor and it peaked my interest. If you beat the guy while holding back, how fast are you really?" he asked blandly while the competitors looked at him in shock.

"Heh. Caught me red handed." Kazuto said while ignoring the shocked looks of the competitors at his revelation. "Although...I'm not the only con-artist now am I?" he smirked.

"Guess not." Kai said as his mouth twitched. "What do you say we see who's the fastest?"

"Oh? Is this a declaration of war I hear?" Kazuto said in mild excitement.

"A declaration? No. I mean, why would I declare a war I know I'm surely to win?" Kai said with a bit of excitement shining in his eyes.

"Heh. Alright, I accept." Kazuto stated with a with a cocky grin. Kai was staring at Kazuto while matching his grin with a toothy smirk. "Just make sure the dragon doesn't get pecked by the crow. It can attack better with a sloppy defense in its path after all."

"Hmph. Only if the dragon lets the crow attack first." Kai shot back.

"I'll be glad to face you in the finals Kai Asmotheos." Kazuto exclaimed as he put his hand into a fist and stuck it out.

"I as well, Kazuto Kirigaya." Kai said as he fist bumped Kazuto's outstretched arm.

As both competitors went to sit in their respective corners, hoping to wait for the next match, the rest of the competitors were looking at both of them in bewilderment.

"D-did they just ignore us? All of us?"

"I-I think they did."

"Blasphemy!"

"We'll show them! Who's with me!?" a random person shouts.

"We are!" the rest chorused. No one takes a shot at their pride and gets away with it!

* * *

(Time Skip)

As the competition escalated in order to try their best, the competitors ultimately failed to try and overthrow their supposed "rivals" in order to crawl to the top spot. They each fell one by one either by Kazuto or Kai. They were a force to be reckoned with, not including the fact that they had the power to back it up. Even as the crowd took a liking to underdogs trying their best to overthrow the "top dogs", they failed to do so. Now, it was time for the main event to start and the crowd had become anxious, waiting with bated breath to see who comes out on top.

* * *

(With the Commentators)

"OOOOKKKKAAAAYYY! Here are the finalists folks!" Hizashi shouted as the crowd lit up like a match to a fire. "On one side, we have the Blue Lightning Dragon of the Ryuuji clan, Kai Asmotheos!"

"Hmph. I still can't believe they gave us nicknames…" Kai grumbled.

"On the other side, we have the Dark Raven himself, Kazuto Kirigaya!" Hizashi shouted as the crowd grew even greater in noise.

"Yeah I know" Kazuto moaned out, "I just wanted to fight…"

"Hmph. On this, we can agree on…" Kai grunted.

"You know, Hizashi, I agree with the kids. Why would you give them nicknames?" Shouta asked with a bored expression.

"~I don't know~" Hizashi sang out, "It just sounded fitting."

"Right…" Enji and Shouta stated blandly from their respective seats.

"Alright, this is our final match. As such, the rules have changed. The winner is only declared by the last man standing in the match. There are no points. All you need is your fighting spirit to lead you onward. Do any of you want to back out now before we begin?" The referee questioned.

Seeing their determined faces, the referee nodded.

"Alright then, on my signal!"

* * *

{_Queue song: "Irresistible"- Fall Out Boy_}

* * *

"Ready…"

Both Kazuto and Kai got into their respective stances while locking eyes with their opponents. Both unwilling to lose to the other.

"I hope you're ready Kirigaya, I won't go easy on you." Kai mocked with a smirk.

"I hope not. I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face." Kazuto taunted with a cocky grin.

"And…"

Their eyes sharpened and turned cold. Trying to calculate their opponent's weak points as the crowd looked on with bated breath.

"Fight!"

At one moment, they were just looking at their opponent without breaking contact. The next, they vanished in the eyes of the crowd.

*THUNK* *THUNK*

As the crowd turned their heads to look towards the sound, they saw both Kai and Kazuto engaged in a battle of strength as they tried to overpower their opponent. A couple minutes after their power struggle, they separated from each other. Both with their breaths even without any hint of tiredness.

Kazuto waited for Kai to make the first move and, after the little game of cat and mouse, Kai lost his patience and quickly advanced on him and struck downwards. Kazuto held his shinai upwards, with a slight tilt to the left, causing the wood to clack harshly. He then quickly brought his sword down on Kai's right wrist, only to find it blocked. Kai then leveled a strike at the right side of Kazuto's abdomen, only for Kazuto to twirl to the side and avoid the attack, bringing him closer to Kai's right and attempting a strike to his midsection. Kai blocked it and the two continued to trade blows back and forth.

As the fight continued, Kai and Kazuto started to find themselves frustrated. Not only were both of them matching each other blow for blow without none of them having an advantage, but they decided to speed up at the exact same moment one of them tried to strike with vigor. After a few more strikes, Kai decided to stop holding back and started leveling increasingly faster strikes at Kazuto, occasionally aiming for his left side since he saw how Kazuto seemed to favor his left foot. To Kai's surprise, Kazuto moved just in the nick of time and transitioned his movement with his right hand to parry the attack. As his strikes picked up in speed, so did Kazuto's. A furious clacking of Shinai against Shinai was all that was heard between the two without stopping.

"It seems we're at a stalemate." Kai exclaimed as he back flipped and got close to the edge of the ring, "Let's end this on a high note, no?"

"HHAAAHH!? What's this? It seems like both competitors are ready to throw in all they got into this final blow!" Hizashi said as the crowd screamed.

"Yeah. It seems fun." Kazuto smirked as he and Kai ignored the crowd.

"Alright then," Kai said as he got in his dragon stance with his hand at the tip of his Shinai, (as if he was going to throw a lance) with his dominant right hand holding the Shinai with a vice like grip. "Get ready!"

"As you wish…" Kazuto said as he got in his varied version of Niten Ichi-ryū with his right hand hung loosely next to the sword while said sword was being pointed downward. "With this, your fate is sealed!"

As both competitors ran at each other with speed like none other, the crowd waited for the winner, the victor to come on top and claim the title of "Junior Division Champion" for his own.

"AAAHHHH!" they shouted as they crossed each other and into their opponent's previous corner. They looked at the edge of the corner to add a dramatic effect to the now restless crowd until…

"Grk." Kai spat out saliva as he got on one knee holding his now busted rib. "You d-don't m-mess around d-do you?" he gasped out.

"H-hah. H-hah. Y-you don't either. Heh." Kazuto said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Hm. I g-guess this is your win my rival. I...concede." Kai said as he laid down on the ground.

"Heh. T-thanks buddy" Kazuto said as the crowd cheered.

"And the winner of the Kendou Junior Division...Kazuto Kirigaya!" the referee announced.

"Make no mistake my rival." Kai said as tried to stand up and bump his fist with Kazuto while holding his ribs. "Next time, I'll win."

"I'll look forward to that." Kazuto exclaimed as he bumped the outstretched hand which caused the crowd to go wild for such sportsmanship.

As Kai went back to the competitor's area, Kirito is seen grinning like an idiot as he looks at the small smile of his grandfather's face. One showing approval. Approval...the word he kept seeking when it came to his grandfather and his cold demeanor. It felt not too long ago that he wanted to get better. And now, he has the title to prove it.

"Yeah! I finally did it! I won!" he screams out.

Kirito runs towards his family. Showing off the golden trophy. The light giving it an afterglow of beauty.

"Haha! I won! Just like I told you I would!" he shouts out.

"Yes. Yes you did." Enji said with a smile full of pride.

"My little Kazuto won! This calls for a celebration!" Midori said with a bright smile.

"Yeah! You did it big brother!" Suguha shouted as she went to hug him. "I knew you would!"

"Hey!" "Hey!"

Two distinctive voices rang out as two blonde haired children the same age as Kazuto came running towards them almost out of breath.

"What do you brats want?" Enji asked lamely.

Not deterred by Enji in the slightest, the blonde girl started.

"We were watching your match and I gotta say that it was so cool!" she exclaimed with barely contained excitement. The boy following suit.

"Yeah! You guys were moving so fast it was SO awesome!" the boy stated.

"Awe shucks." Kazuto states while scratching his cheek, "it's no big deal. It wasn't that great"

"Come on" the girl whined out, "You're the Champion! I would totally celebrate like crazy if I were you!"

"Thanks I guess?" Kazuto questioned. "By the way, what are your names?"

"Oh" the girl blushed, "Where are my manners? My name is Alice Zuberg. Nice to meet you!" she finished with a bright smile.

"M-my name is Eugeo. Eugeo Gesualdo. Nice to meet you." he bowed in respect.

"Nice to meet you too Eugeo and Alice!" Kazuto exclaimed with a smile of his own

"Anyway, we were here to congratulate you and tell you that it was awesome to see you fight. Hope to see you again!" Alice said as she went to meet up with her parents.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you Kazuto!" Eugeo waved as he went with Alice.

"Wow. Not even a second after winning the match and my little Kazu made friends!" Midori wailed tearfully.

"M-mom...you're embarrassing me." Kazuto said as the crowd of onlookers threw glances their direction.

"As your match came to a close, I am proud to say...congratulations my grandson. You've made me proud." Enji said with passion.

"T-thanks grandfather." Kazuto said as his smile grew even greater to the point that it would split his face.

"Come along children, we are going out for food to celebrate." Enji said as he looked at Midori who smiled with a nod. "My treat."

"Really!?" Kazuto and Suguha asked with stars in their eyes.

"Yeah." Enji smirked, "Let's get going brats."

"Yeah!" they shouted.

* * *

_(Minutes later) _

"Ugh." Enji said lowly as he tried to look for his wallet, "I...left it at the stadium. How foolish of me. Hold on, I have to go back and get something." and so, he went back to the stadium as he left them alone.

"That was honestly pretty fun mother." Kazuto said with a smile as he looked at his trophy in excitement.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Midori said with a smile of her own.

"Do you think you can teach me big brother?" Suguha questioned innocently.

"Hmm." Kazuto thought. "Maybe when you get a bit older okay?"

"Hmph." Suguha pouted "Why not later?" she whined out.

"Hehehe. ~What do we have here~?" a voice rang out as the sound of a reloading gun was heard.

As the Kirigayas turned to look at the voice, they weren't prepared to see a gun pointed at them in such close range.

"Let's say you give me all your belongings and I'll let you go no?" the man said as he pointed the gun to Midori. "Unless, you want a bullet to pierce that pretty face of yours." he finished with a cackle.

"Kazuto," Midori said calmly. "Take your sister and get as far away as you can from here okay sweetie." she said as a small tear escaped her eye.

"B-but mom!" Kazuto stammered out, "I can't just leave you!"

"Please Kazuto" Midori pleaded. "I beg of you, take your sister and go."

"Mommy! I don't wanna go!" Suguha hiccuped as the weight of the situation hit her.

"Come on Sugu...we...don't have a choice." Kazuto said as he tugged her arm and tried to make a dash for it. Trying, but failing to stop the tears from cascading down his face as Suguha started crying even more.

"NO! NO! MOTHER!" Suguha shouted as she was taken away. Only for them to stop shortly with a yelp when a bullet barely missed Kazuto's cheek and only succeeded in leaving a gash.

"Ah Ah Ah." the man said as he reloaded the gun. "Wouldn't want my pray to escape now would we? Hehehe. Now, give me all your belongings and I _might _let you live afterwards."

"Please…" Midori tried to plead but was shut up as a bullet shot close to her head, ending behind the wall.

"No no. This is how it's going to end" the man sneered. "I will get all your valuables, you will try to run and I will try to shoot you down like the pray you are. Sounds like fun n-"

His musing was cut short as Enji got in back of him and punched him in the back of the head and had him in a headlock.

"Why you!" the man shouted as he looked at Enji.

"Trying to harm my family is something I won't allow. Especially by a low-life such as yourself." Enji spat as he tried to choke the man to death.

"G-grandfather." Kazuto said through tears.

"Take your mother and sister and get away as soon as possible Kazuto. Now." Enji said with authority.

"B-but grandfa-"

"I said NOW Kazuto!" Enji screamed as he tried to punch the man.

"I won't fuckin' let ya" the man said as he head-butted Enji on the nose, setting himself free.

"We'll see" Enji grunted as blood trickled down his nose.

"Come on Kazuto, Suguha. Let's go!" Midori said as she took a hold of said childrens' hands and ran out of the alley.

"Wait mom! What about my grandfather!? We have to save him" Kazuto pleaded but was left ignored as they heard gunshots in the corner. "Mom please! Let me go! Please! I have to save him!"

"We can't Kazuto!" Midori screamed through tears. "We can't! He helped us escape. If we go back now, It'll all be for nothing."

"But, I won't live with myself if I didn't help him while I was given the chance to do something to save him!"

Taking advantage of his mother's uncertainty for a small second, Kazuto freed his hand from his mother's grasp as he ran back to the alley. A dark glint in his black eyes.

"Kazuto! Wait!" Midori screamed.

* * *

(Back in the Alley)

"Is that the best you've got?" Enji stated while he was trying to punch the man, only to dodge a bullet that was sure to pierce his leg.

"No." the man smirked, "but it was close to killing that brat over there!"

"What!" Enji turned around to look, but was met with nothing.

As Enji tried to come to grips with the man tricking him, he tasted the liquid fluid of blood in his teeth as he looked down onto the gaping hole in his torso with glazed eyes. He then fell to the ground unable to move before he felt his final breaths come close to his throat.

'I'm sorry Kazuto.' Enji thought, 'I guess...I won't be able to train you...but I will at least be able to see you grow in the after life.' The image of his daughter in law and his son flashed into his mind. 'We will finally be able to get reunited Yukito...Aoi' Enji thought before he heard the commotion and turned his head to see a sight he wouldn't expect.

* * *

(A few minutes before: With Kazuto)

As Kazuto ran as fast as his body willed him to do so, he had one thought running trough his mind without stop. 'Come on, I'm so close! I've got to make it! Come on!'

When he reached his destination, his body was roaring with so much rage that he attacked on autopilot. With a mighty roar to the heavens, Kazuto jumped towards the man who was busy holding his sides while trying to get the smoking gun.

"What the hell you little shit! I'm going to kill you now!" the man shouted as he felt Kazuto's fist hit his face. What he also failed to realize was the almost predatory glint in Kazuto's eyes as he looked at his dying grandfather and then at the man responsible. As such, he failed to notice what was behind Kazuto's right hand.

As Kazuto went to claim the blood of the soon to be murderer, he got his trophy with the end of the golden Shinai facing forward and thrusted the gold towards the man's skull with a roar.

"Agh. You fucking brat! Damn you!" The man shouted with searing pain as he tried to close the wound on his right eye, but to no avail. "Damn you! Damn you, Damn you!" he shouted. "I'll kill you!"

"I doubt it" Kazuto said blankly without emotion as he went to get the gun. "A dead man doesn't make empty threats." Just as Kazuto was about to pull the trigger, the man pleaded for his life.

"W-wait! Please! I-I was just trying to get money to survive here in the streets! Please! Don't kill me!" he pleaded with a whimper.

"You know what?" Kazuto asked with a blank look as the man looked up towards his eyes with hope, only to be washed away with Kazuto's next words. "Demons don't recite final verses to repent. As such, you don't deserve any mercy!" Kazuto stated with venom as he pulled the trigger and let the gun fall with his arms laying limply at his sides when the sound of a bullet penetrating flesh was heard.

"K-kazuto" he heard a distinctive voice and looked to see his grandfather in a corner.

"Grandfather!" Kazuto shouted as he went to help him. "Grandfather! You'll be okay! You'll make it through! Just hold on!" he said as he was nearing hysterics as he heard small footsteps getting closer to the alley.

"N-no. M-my time...was only limited…" Enji tried to say through a glob of blood. "Before I depart from this world and...see m-my son and y-your mother...I just...wanted to t-tell you of how...proud of you...I am." Enji smiled a bloody, sincere smile.

"What are you saying grandfather!? Don't talk anymore please! Please!" Kazuto shouted through sobs. "You're like a father to me! Please don't leave me!"

"I-I'm glad...because...I...t-thought of you...as if y-you were my own son." Enji said as his eyes became lifeless. "I-I'm proud of you son. J-just promise me…"

"Anything grandfather" Kazuto said with tears in his eyes.

"Promise me...that you'll continue training...that y-you'll continue with Kendo in order t-to protect your family." at Kazuto's nod, he continued, "D-don't let this affect you...y-you've got so much potential in you...I just know it...I-I'm proud of y-you...my s-son…" Enji finished as his pupils dilated and his eyes snapped along with his heart. As such, Enji Kirigaya's death came to a close.

"Kazuto!"

"Big brother!"

"Kazuto wha-" Midori's words stopped as she covered her mouth with her hands to stop the sobs that are sure to come out as she looked at the tragic ending.

"H-he...he's gone mother." Kazuto said with a broken voice without any emotion as Midori closed Suguha's eyes. Not even the sound of sirens could stop him from escaping this realization. The realization that he no longer had a father figure…

**They say that tragedy has an odd way to dance in the night. I guess that it was true. I grew up hating the man that I now see before me. His body destroyed for saving his precious family. All I could think of was how ironic this tragedy was...the man I wanted so desperately to leave me alone in my younger years now lays limply by my side. Oh...how tragedy must love my company. ****Goodbye grandfather...may the heavens weep for your soul. I hope you enjoy watching from the shadows with my parents. After-all, if anyone deserves the right to reclaim his halo in heaven, it is you. Because to me, you were an angel painted black that only shone gold in the most desperate of moments. For that...I mourn your death. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey- Normal talking

**Hey**\- Kazuto's inner monologue

'Hey'- People thinking

(Hey)- Inner circles mean places or time skips

~Flashback~

* * *

_{Queue Song: "Every Second" -From Ashes to New}_

* * *

**What makes a legacy so great? Is it the path carved by a person that guides others to success from which some had failed? Is it a washed up way of propaganda to make those who have lost their embers to ignite the fire for the new generation to burn with their new desire of grandeur? **

Kazuto is seen going through the katas taught to him by his grandfather with a blank look on his face. Every thrust, every slash and every parry losing its fluid motion by each tick the clock makes. Why should he be doing this anyway? He had no drive. No more fuel to feed the fires of desperation. So why?

~Flashback~

"D-don't let this affect you...y-you've got so much potential in you...I just know it...I-I'm proud of y-you...my s-son…" Enji finished as his pupils dilated and his eyes snapped along with his heart.

~Flashback End~

'Why' Kazuto thought, 'I'm broken from the shackles that had binded my freedom before. So why...why does it hurt so much?' he thought as he touched his heart. Then, he had another flashback.

_~Flashback~_

"Demons don't recite final verses to repent. As such, you don't deserve any mercy!" Kazuto stated with venom as he pulled the trigger.

~Flashback End~

'And why did killing that _man _feel so good?' Kazuto thought blankly. 'I don't want to be a murderer. I don't! Yet I...I-I should go' he thought as he went to change clothes.

"Maybe a night walk should help" he said in a monotone voice as he put on a coat to go out. Just as he was nearing the door, he saw his mother washing the dishes and called out to her. "I'll walk around for a bit ok?" he forced a smile.

"Sure Kazuto" Midori said with a small smile, "but do be careful ok?" she asked with a small whisper.

"I will" said Kazuto with an actual smile, "I just have to clear my head for a bit. Later!" he said as he waved at her and walked out.

"Yeah." Midori said with a tiny voice, "I just wish there was a way to help you…"

* * *

(With Kazuto)

'What the hell...I enjoyed killing that man and it felt good. Why the hell did it feel that way!? I wanted my grandfather gone for so long that when he got killed...I forgot how I hated him. After the last two years, I grew attached...to him. Is that why? And those words…'

["I-I'm proud of y-you...my s-son…"]

'He must have been lying. I just know it! There's no way that he-'

"Hey kid what are you doing?" a voice asked blandly.

For a second, Kazuto was going to answer with a sarcastic remark and tell them to fuck off. 'After all, those eyes...so full of pity...all of them!'

* * *

~Flashback~

"Have you heard!?"

"No"

"Enji Kirigaya was found dead in an alleyway!"

"No way! Really!?"

"I know right?"

"Poor kid"

"Yeah look at him."

"Mommy why does that boy look so sad?"

"Don't look sweety" the mother said lowly in a whisper.

"Why?"

"The boy needs space" the father said with sympathy. "I know! How about we go get ice cream?" he asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Okay papa!"

As Kazuto walked aimlessly, he started clenching his fist so much that they started to bleed. 'Shut up. All of you shut up' he thought as he put his hood on to cover his face.

"Poor kid."

"And to think that he'll now be the legalized Kirigaya heir…"

"At such a young age too…"

"That sucks"

'Shut up!' Kazuto thought as he tried to run away from the whispers with tears rolling down his sides. 'Stop giving me those looks! I hate them! I hate them! Shut up!'

As he kept on walking, those eyes seemed to follow him. All those shallow eyes filled with pity and hidden greed.

"Hey" a guy asked his friend, "if we try to help the Kirigaya heir do you think he'll thank us with money?"

"Yeah" another said with enthusiasm as he continued to speak. "Man we'll be the richest men in town! Great thinking Daichi!" he finished with a smirk as his friend looked at him with a greedy grin.

As they were about to approach Kazuto, they felt the air leaving their lungs as a weight was pulling them down. When they tried to look for the cause, their eyes ended up meeting Kazuto's glare. It was filled with such killing intent that a manifestation of a black crow opening its wings was all they saw. His stare was piercing their very souls with such intensity that they started to lose their breath. Such intense eyes in someone so young, filled with a glint of death, was intoxicating to the point that the other people that were whispering before were now scurrying away in fear. Leaving Kazuto to walk the streets alone.

~Flashback End~

* * *

"Nothing. Just taking a stroll around town." Kazuto said coolly.

"In the night?" the same voice questioned blandly.

"What of it?" he asked with irritation.

"Nothing really." the same man said, "I just find it weird how you were sitting here in the middle of the lake looking at the moon."

"Huh?" Kazuto questioned blandly as he looked down to make sure. Lo and behold, he was sitting down at the edge of a lake just like the man said. "Huh. Who would have guessed. Anyway, were you following me…" he questioned with a hint of suspicion.

"Geez kid. If I were here to kill you, I wouldn't be talking to you by now. You'd be lying down with no pulse. By the way, my name's Shouta. Shouta Aizawa." the man finished. He is a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that hangs in front of his face with black eyes. His clothes consisting of an all black attire and...a gray scarf?

"Wow great way to start a conversation." Kazuto states blankly, "my name i-"

"Kazuto Kirigaya I know." Shouta cut him off. "I was the announcer for your match three months back. I gotta say, I was impressed."

"Thanks I guess." Kazuto says, "It was thanks to my training…"

"Your grandfather still a sore spot for you?" Shouta asked blandly as he saw Kazuto stiffen at the mention of his deceased master.

"Yeah…" Kazuto admitted.

"I can't blame you." Shouta said as he went to sit next to Kazuto and looked up at the glittering white moon. "Believe it or not kid, I know what you're going through."

"Oh?" Kazuto questioned with repressed anger, "Pray tell. How would you know?"

"Well, my plight wasn't as bad as yours since my father figure died fifteen years ago. That man was interesting, I'll tell you that. Always preaching of wanting to be a hero of justice no matter what others told him. Myself included..."

At Kazuto's interested look, he continued. "I told him that he was naive in thinking that he can take the burden of the world on his own. Yet, he just laughed it off, saying that a "hero of justice" could never give up. He wanted to save everyone. No matter if they were good or bad, he just wanted to save them. At one point, he told me about him being the last survivor of an incident that led to him wanting to be a hero."

"Really?" Kazuto questioned, "What was the incident?"

"Now now, I can't just be spilling all his secrets now can I?" Shouta stated sarcastically.

"Asshat…" Kazuto mumbled with a small pout.

"What was that brat?" Shouta asked with a twitching brow.

"Nothing, nothing." Kazuto said with an eye smile.

"Hmph. Anyway, what about you? What's with that lost look on your face?"

'Well, he did tell me about himself so I should do the same. I owe him that much…' Kazuto thought as he was debating on whether or not to tell him. In the end…

"What would you do if the person you spent your whole life hating started changing for the better? What if you started to warm up to him, only to see him lying down and knocking on death's door moments after you started to think of him as a father two years later? With the murderer lying right there next to you with his gun by his side?" he asked in one go.

"Hypothetically? I don't know. If what you say happened exactly as the news described it, then I'm guessing you shot the man out of spite, fled the scene in a hurry while ultimately leaving the gun at the scene of the crime. If I were to guess, you were with other people seeing as the gun was cleaned with no actual fingerprints. Thus, saving you from the crime you committed while running away before you and the others got caught. Sounds about right?" Shouta finished as he looked at Kazuto's shell shocked face.

"H-how?" asked Kazuto.

"Look kid, I'm not here to turn you in or anything. I just wanted to gauge your state of mind. It was true that I wasn't just walking around until I bumped into you by chance. You see…" Shouta went to get something out of his back pocket as Kazuto tensed up, ready to run. As Kazuto was cautiously waiting to see what it was, Shouta took out some yellow looking goggles. "I'm what you would call an underground hero. I inherited my master's burning embers and decided to carry the torch on my own accord. A legacy if you will. In doing so, I decided to become a hero of justice and save people from the dark chaos surrounding humanity."

As Kazuto looked on with interest, he couldn't help but think back to his past thoughts as he was aimlessly hitting his Shinai.

"I took on my role to honor his teachings. I believe that you were unsure on whether to do the same or to forget about your own legacy past down to you because of the incident. Is that it?" he questioned with interest.

"I-I guess...It's just that...what is the whole point of a legacy if all you could think of was their past exploits? It won't bring them back. So why try?" Kazuto questioned with a lost look.

"It's not on whether it would bring them back or not, but a memento to honor their teachings." Shouta clarified, "That's a simple reason to keep on going. So answer me this, would you rather severe that small tie you have with the only person you thought as a father, or honor him by making sure your embers of determination burn brighter than the sun itself? Only you can carve that path ignited by the fire of your past predecessor. _That _is the beauty of a legacy." Shouta stated as he went to walk away.

"Wait!" Kazuto screamed out as he saw him start walking away, "How can I be sure that it would work?"

"That's a question only you can answer." Shouta said, "Sometimes, someone or something passes on a legacy to you and you can't do a thing about it. It's just how life is. We've just gotta move on and try and live life to the fullest. No point in wasting time on grudges and resentment. It's fine to go through those emotions but you've gotta come to terms with it before life passes you by. If you found the light to your embers, come to this exact spot. If not, you could forget about this encounter and go on your merry way." he finished as he walked away. His footsteps resounding in the night like the thundering sound of rain in the night.

"Only you can carve the path ignited by your past predecessors huh?" Kazuto mused as he stood up and walked home, "that guy…"

* * *

(Kirigaya Estate)

As Kazuto was looking at the ceiling in his room, he thought back to his grandfather and the words Shouta told him. The more he thought, the more conflicted he felt. His grandfather laid his life to save him and his family. The same man who's guts he had hated all his life. However, he got attached to him two years prior due to an incident. All he asked in return during his stairway to heaven was to continue to practice. To continue his legacy. Could he really be the starting foundation of his wish? When all he felt was numbness?

[would you rather severe that small tie you have with the only person you thought as a father, or honor him by making sure your embers of determination burn brighter than the sun itself?]

Those exact words. They brought him much thought and yet, they cleared his head clouded with doubt. He breathed a sigh to relax his body. In the end...

**In the end, I ended with more questions than answers. Some people would say that it was foolish to talk to a random stranger that you just met about your own conflicting emotions but, it was just something I had to get off my chest. Since the man was so persistent, I decided to hear him out. It helped me with my conflicting thoughts. He was right, only I could choose my own path. Only problem was that I didn't know exactly **_**how**_ **to go with it. In the end, I took the man's advice and decided to go searching for him.**

* * *

(The Dock)

"Oh? You came. I take it you figured out what you want to do?" Shouta asked blandly.

"Yeah but, I not only want to continue his legacy. I want to be something more!" Kazuto said with fire in his eyes as Shouta looked on with a hidden smirk. "I want to be just like you! I want to be a man my grandfather would be proud to call his heir! So.." Kazuto bowed his head "Please take me on as your apprentice! Teach me how to be a hero of justice!"

"Heh." Shouta smiled with a crooked grin, "Why not. Get ready my little protege because when the going gets tough, you won't be able to back down. So, are you up for the task?" he questioned.

At Kazuto's nod, he continued. "Alright, come back here tomorrow to start your training. There is a long road ahead of you. I'll be calling a friend for the favor he owed me in order to help with your training. However, don't forget to practice your Kendo. It'll be essential with what I'll be training you in." As Shouta was about to leave, he stopped midway to tell him some last words. "By the way, during training, call me Eraserhead."

"Okay...Eraserhead" Kazuto started with a smile as adrenaline was clouding his mind on the prospecting of continuing his grandfather's legacy.

**In the end, a legacy is something left behind for someone to continue. Not out of wanting greed, but out of respect for the person you want to continue to have ties with. As such, I will continue to ignite my grandfather's wish while carving my own path with the fires of my will to be something more. I won't only be the long lasting Kirigaya heir, but a hero of justice to start this new path. I will be the ignition that will set ablaze the wheels of change into a new era of greatness. With my master by my side and my will to stop whatever happened to my father figure to happen to someone else, I know I could change the world. Call it a vendetta if you'd like, but I would laugh at you and call it my burning legacy. You can believe that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still alive! So, I was starting to think where to take this story since there is a long line of alternatives I could turn, but I wanted to make it unique. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you would like to add inputs in what you'd like me to add to the story, don't hesitate to ask. Welp, see ya!**

* * *

Hey- Normal talking

**Hey**\- Kazuto's inner monologue

'Hey'- People thinking

(Hey)- Inner circles mean places or time skips

~Flashback~

* * *

{_Queue Song: ""}_

* * *

It was a quiet day in the park. Kazuto was practicing his katas in the lake with pinpoint accuracy. Shouta was looking at his katas and analyzing any key points that could be exploited in his form. All was silent with only the cool wind roaring at the sides until…

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTTAAAAAA!"

...a shout that pierced the heavens was heard and broke the silent atmosphere. As Kirito was in mid swing with his Shinai, he almost stumbled over because of the scream while Shouta had a visible tick mark at the top of his head.

'Of all the things…' Shouta thought with a twitching brow and his eyes closed. 'It's too early for this dammit!'

As Kazuto looked towards the voice, he was able to make out the outline of a man with long blonde hair running towards them like his life depended on it. The closer he got, the closer Kazuto could notice the details of the man. He is a tall, slim man with long blond hair that he wears spiked upwards and a small mustache. He has rectangular eyes with concentric greenish yellow pupils. Not to mention how close his voice was getting…

"I GOT YOUR MESSAGE SHOUTA WHAT'S THE ISsue?" Hizashi came to a stop with his screams fading away as a question mark hung around his head when he took a look at Shouta's companion. "Huh. Don't I know you from somewhere?" he questioned Kazuto. "Wait! Don't tell me, hmm... you're a fan of our podcast aren't you!?" he exclaimed with excitement shining in his eyes.

"H-huh?" Kazuto asked cluelessly.

"Sure Hizashi." Shouta said with his voice full of sarcasm, "He tracked us down to _just _get an autograph."

"HAHA! I TOLD YOU WE'D MAKE IT TO THE BIG LEAGUES! BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! WE HAVE OUR FIRST FAN! HAHA!" Hizashi jumped with excitement.

"Hey Shouta…" Kazuto whispered to said man, "You know this old coot?"

"Ugh. Sadly" Shouta stated with a sigh.

"Hey!" Hizashi screamed with indignation, "I resent that!"

"That's besides the point…" Shouta said blandly as he ignored Hizashi sulking in a corner, "Also, didn't I tell you to not call me Shouta when I'm training you?"

"Huh?" Kazuto asked with confusion, "You did? When?"

"*Sigh* When you asked me to train you yesterday, I told you to call me Eraserhead." he finished with an emotionless voice.

"Eraser...head?" Kazuto questioned as he turned his head to the side. "Pft. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA". Kazuto was seen rolling on the ground holding his sides. "HAHAHA. Eraserhead! HAHAHA. Pft. HAHA. What you gonna do? Erase the problems away!? HAHA. Not to mention that with that hair...heh. Doesn't it cover your eyes or something? Hah."

"Oi." Shouta said with bland indignation, "Quit it and get to work already. As you can see, I called in a favor with Present Mic here to help with your training." he finished as Hizashi puffed out his chest in pride. Only to deflate by the next statement…

"Heehee. Eraserhead...what a weird name" Kazuto mumbled with a small grin. "Anyway, this old coot is gonna teach me?" he exclaimed with a questioning look, unsure whether he should be insulted or not.

"Hey! For you information brat, I _was_ and still _am_ a top tier fighter for my vanguard squad." Hizashi said with a fire in his eyes. "So you better show me some respect!" he pointed a finger at Kazuto's direction.

'Right…' Kazuto thought with a sweatdrop. 'Insulted it is…'

"Trust me kid. He may not look like much, but don't let appearances fool you. He really is what he claims to be. As for the Vanguard Squad, you'll have to earn the information through training." he said as he noticed Kazuto's questioning gaze.

"Sure. Seems easy enough." Kazuto said with a shrug. "So...where do I start? Are we supposed to train here?" he questioned as he pointed at the park.

"No. We'll go to an underground facility located somewhere near my home. You seem fired up about training. So, let's see how long you'll last before you'll be singing mercy" Shouta said with a smirk as he started walking away.

"Sure...take a kid to your home without any people watching. Nothing weird about that." Kazuto mumbled with a shiver.

"Is that doubt I hear? Because if it is, you mist as well turn back with your tail between your legs." he asked as he tried to downplay his irritation.

"Tch. Bring it on Eraser! If anyone's going to turn tail, I'll make sure it's you!" Kazuto shouted with determination as he followed said man to his training facility near his home.

"U-um guys. Where are you going?" Hizashi said with a clueless expression as he sees them walking away. " Hey! Wait for me! GUYS! SO NOT COOL! GUYS!" he shouted with small tears in his eyes as he goes to catch up to them.

* * *

(Shouta's home: Training grounds)

"Here we are." Shouta stated as he reached his destination. "It doesn't seem like much, but with the Organization's help, I was able to install training facilities near the training ground."

Kazuto was looking around the Japanese styled home that closely resembled his own, but was contrasted with the colors of black and gold. As he took a closer look, he was able to see many cat statues looking at him as if guarding their home.

'Talk about alone and single...the cats are weird.' Kazuto thought, 'Sheesh just the place itself is giving me the creeps'

"Oi. Wipe that look off your face!" Shouta exclaimed, "I did tell you that it wasn't the best!"

"I don't know. It looks great to me!" Hizashi said with cheerfulness in his voice as he finally caught up to them.

"Moving on, there is a door on the right side of the building. That is where your training facility will be located." Shouta said as he pointed to a two story house with marbled tiles running diagonally across each other with a black door.. "I want you to come to this exact facility every five days. Two days are given to you to relax and make sure you don't overwork yourself got it?" he asked with a sharp glare.

"Got it." Kazuto said with a nod. 'This'll be a piece of cake!'

* * *

{_Queue Song: "Miss Jackson"- Panic at the Disco}_

(One week later)

'Not a piece of cake! I repeat! Not a piece of cake!' Kazuto thought frantically as he was dodging knives thrown his way left and right.

"Come on brat!" Eraserhead shouted in between each knife throw. "At least try to dodge faster!"

"Geez." Kazuto remarked with spiteful sarcasm, "Right. It's not like I'm giving it my all to try to i don't know...survive here!?" he shouted as he dodged a knife that would surely cut his left eye. "Oh no, I'm just a glutton for pain."

"Tch. Stupid brat…your mouth can surely run with those endless quips of your. Too bad I can't say the same about you though." Eraserhead shouted back with the same amount of sarcasm

"Tch. Fucking eraser…" Kazuto grunted in a low tone as he took a look at the area and spotted his safe grace walk in.

"Hey Mic! Help me out here! This guy's a slave driver! This is borderline child abuse!" he pleaded as he felt his muscles aching.

"Hm. No can do buddy. This is part of your training. Hehe" Present Mic said as he felt Eraserhead shoot him a heated glare. 'Besides, I'd prefer to live. Kinda got a date to go to today.' he thought as he tried to ignore Kazuto's betrayed look as he walked out the door.

"You dick! I bought you fried chicken on friday and this is how you repay me!?" Kazuto shouted until he felt cold dread fill the area as a chill ran down his spine.

"Now then…" Eraserhead said with a smirk, "Where were we?"

"M-mercy?" Kazuto pleaded slowly with an eye smile.

"Heh. We're all out of mercy." Eraserhead stated as his eyes seemed to turn a ruby red and the lights inside the training facility flickered wildly. All in all, giving him a demonic appearance.

'Dear god, I'm going to die!' mini Kazuto thought inside of his mind with tears falling down his face.

* * *

(Two months)

"You know the basis of control and endurance, that's good." Eraserhead said with a small nod. "Is the Shinai the only weapon you know how to use?"

"Well, my grandfather taught me to use a Chokuto before so...kinda?" Kazuto said with a shrug.

"Hm. That's good for front-line assault. However, you need to learn to use a long range weapon or something close to it if you want to fight as a member of the Organization." said Eraserhead.

"As long as it's not a gun, I'm good." Kazuto stated as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Noted." Eraserhead blandly stated. "Anyway, follow me. I have a room full of weapons you can choose from. Hopefully you'll find one that suits you."

As Kazuto and Eraserhead were walking to said room, Kazuto was thinking of the types of weapons he should get and which ones are surely to benefit him. Eraserhead, on the other hand, was debating on whether or not he should buy a cat. He likes cats...sue him.

"Here we are." Eraserhead stated as a range of weapons stood before them. Many weapons ranging from sniper rifles to small throwing knives and swords.

Kazuto was looking around the room with a curious gaze while blatantly ignoring the guns in the room. The longer he walked, the more he found endless weapons that just didn't feel right. In his last stop, he found a box of a red fox with pitch black eyes. Curiosity overtaking him, he opened the box and found a pair of escrima sticks with the design of a Chinese white dragon on the right side while the left side held the design of a red fox.

"What about this one Eraser?" Kazuto questioned as said man was looking at the weapons carefully.

"Those are prototypes made from the Organization. They have a set of unique features that you could find out about along the way. However, you should learn to use mock weapons first. Also, I suggest learning to use a staff as it is one of its main feature." Eraserhead nodded in approval.

"Alright!"

* * *

(Six months later)

"Cool *huff* so the escrima sticks *huff* connect" Kazuto said through short pants.

"Yep." Mic said from the sidelines. "Pretty cool no?"

"Uh-huh. Although Eraser could have told me beforehand. I almost poked my eye out when I put them close together and saw them connect!" Kazuto moaned.

"I did." Eraser said as he walked into the room. "You were just too focused on the weapon to hear me. You looked like a damn kid in a candy store. I hate those."

"Tch. Whatever" Kazuto muttered in embarrassment.

"Hm. Hate the kids or the candy?" Hizashi asked a he stared at Eraser with a questioning look.

"Isn't it obvious Mic? I hate both." Eraser said with a bored look as he left the room.

* * *

(Three months)

"Alright…" Kazuto thought out loud as he connected the escrima sticks together with a *click* as they turned into a bo staff, "think of the staff as your partner and you the conductor!"

He started to twirl his staff around with expertise while adding some punches and kicks in between his movements. He was able to master the staff in the two months given since there was a note attached to the box showing versatile fighting styles. These fighting styles ranged from frontal assault and defense to aerial attacks from afar. One important feature he found really interesting was that if he pressed a button on the right escrima stick while in staff form, he was able to send high voltage shockwaves into a person's nervous system to paralyze them momentarily if hit. On the other hand, if he pressed a button on the left escrima stick, he was able to extend a blade from the end of the staff to create a deadly combination of attack and defense into one.

The best one he found so far was a note by a man dubbed 'Nightwing' that gave information of the initial mechanics of the device and how to utilize them properly to their fullest potential. The weird part was that it said "retired pro hero". He later on dismissed the name since he got training to do...and then he'll have tacos for lunch!

* * *

(A month and a half later)

"Today will be your last day brat." Eraser said with a sigh. "As such, I guess I can finally explain to you why you had to undergo with this training in the first place. Are you ready?" at Kazuto's nod, he continued.

"Like I said before, Mic and I are part of an Organization known as the 'Hero Society'. As the name suggests, we are heroes of sorts. However, as Mic here..." he said as he points to said man across the room who simply raised his hand into a peace sign. "...is part of the main branch of heroes that guards the people to give hope, I am part of a second branch that specializes in assassination and espionage. I'm what they call 'Underground heroes'. We are the roots of the organization that fight in the shadows to keep the tree alive. Therefore, it is within our organization's law to wear masks in order to hide our identity."

"Hmm. So I'm guessing that you gave me this day to think about the Organization I would want to work for right?" At Hizashi and Shouta's gazes, he stated without a second thought. "If I were to choose to be part of the 'Underground' would there be more restraints? Would I be looked at as a vigilante?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say you won't kid." Shouta sighed. "What you're signing up for, if you choose to go along with it, is to kill and exterminate your target. No matter the way you see it, some people would look at you in disgust while some would only look at you with indifference."

"Then it's settled then!" Kazuto stated with determination. "I'm not in it for the glory anyways. I...just want to live in a world where people don't have to fear for their lives or the lives of those they hold dear!"

"Besides, I've experience how it makes you feel first hand." he said sadly as he looked at his hand that curled up into a fist. "I say...screw the glory! I will be a hero. Not just for me, but for those that would have to feel hardship! I would want to be their guiding light."

Just as Kazuto finished, Shouta smiled, a genuinely happy smile as he presented Kazuto a box with a mask. "Good. Then from here on out, I would like to welcome you within the Organization's second branch. I, commander of the second branch, Black Bolt, welcome you Kazuto Kirigaya as a hero within the 'Underground'. Now, choose an alias to go by. You will have your first assignment within three weeks."

Shouta stood up from his sofa as he went to the door. "But first, I've got a phone call to make to the higher ups. By the way, nice going kid." he said as he looked back. "I'm proud of you."

When the door closed, Hizashi and Kazuto were the only ones inside the room. Hizashi was too busy playing Mario Kart on his Nintendo Switch to talk to Kazuto. He was still bummed out at the fact that his date ran away because he accidentally spilled hot soup on the woman's dress. He was a nervous wreck goddammit! Any man would make the same mistake he did...

Kazuto was too focussed on his mask. Soaking up all the details. Its color consisted of red with black outlines. The mask itself was detailed to look like a snarling monkey face. It's most distinctive feature being black vines that intertwined and connected along its right eye. (Same mask as Enji Koma from Tokyo Ghoul but with a tint of black along with black vines instead of markings)

"Kuroi-bara…" Kazuto though out loud as a flashback of the time with his grandfather came to his mind.

~Flashback~

"Hey grandfather." a young Kazuto asked said man, "I've heard that a red rose is the prime depiction of beauty. Do you agree with that statement?"

"Well." Enji thought with his hand at chin. "Beauty depends on the eyes of others. Not everyone agrees with each other in finding out what truly is 'beauty'. It all comes down to your perspective."

"So, in other words, there is no definition of beauty that we can all agree on?"

"No." Enji then pointed at a withering red rose. "See that rose?" at Kazuto's nod, he continued. "That rose may look like it is losing its beauty and turning into a stellar black color, but I think that black suits the rose after its withering form. Although the change of color seems cruel, it is the essence of true beauty within itself. In simple terms, there is no changing true beauty because beauty is within any shape or size. There is no color that defines beauty but the beauty of normal change. That, is what makes the color black in a rose so enticing." Enji finished with a small smile as he looked at the sky.

'True beauty in its regular form huh' Kazuto thought with a smile. 'For an old man, you're pretty wise...grandfather.'

~Flashback end~

"My codename will be Kuroi-bara" Kazuto thought with a smirk. 'Although Kuro could make it easier...Eh.' he shrugged, 'Either one's fine.'

* * *

(Three weeks later)

Kazuto was riding a Harley Davidson [futuristic] black and red motorcycle in and endless daze. Well, daze in the eyes of the people that heard the revving of his motorcycle's engine in the night. If it were just that simple... He roamed around the streets in high speed as he thought back to the talk he received from his mentor Eraserhead.

~Flashback~

"Kuroi-bara, your first assignment was a direct order from the Organization." Shouta said with an emotionless face as he handed the masked Kazuto a folder of the target. "His name is Kirei Arashi. He's part of a mafia known as the Shiei Hasaikai. He is the adopted son of the main branch family of Karasu." Shouta elaborated, "This man uses his looks to attract women in order to lure them into an alley and kill them. He is a sociopath with no ulterior motive. You are to find him near the next sighting and eliminate him. The key to your vehicle is within that folder along with the location of said vehicle. "

As Shouta turned around to walk back into his office, he turned to look at Kazuto. "One more thing. He is known to roam at night in the precise location at the time of 11:15. Any later and the victim would be seen only as a red smudge on the ground. I can't stress this enough. Any later and she's dead got it? So make sure to to go early and ensure the victim's safety. Failure to do so is not an option." he finished with a hard gaze.

Kazuto was inspecting the picture. Trying to burn every detail of the man's face into his mind. From his stark black suit and matching slacks, to his unruly red hair tied in a ponytail with black eyes and a mole on his bottom lip followed by a beard around his round face.

"Got it Captain. I won't let you down!" Kazuto finished with a salute.

~Flashback end~

"Eliminate him? Huh." Kazuto pondered in a small whisper as he proceeds to the detailed location. The more he looked around the more he doubted he was in the right place. As luck may have it, he was able to make out tidbits of a small argument going on said location near the back alley. He left his motorcycle near the end of a building close to the alley in order to asses the situation. The closer he got, so did the voices. When he took a look at the seat behind him, his eyes were glued. Not to the man and his would be victim, but something else entirely.

"P-please" the woman whimpered, "L-leave me a-alone I'm begging you." she pleaded as she heard the clicking of the revolver, signaling the closing in of her death by the greedy bullet that's eager to pierce her skin.

"Oh? Come now, don't be afraid. You were so eager to come with me before. So what changed?" the man said with a mocking smile. However, it was at this moment that Kazuto wasn't paying attention to the man, but rather the gun. A Type 54 Black Star...the same gun that was used to kill his grandfather. The same damn gun that _he_ used to kill _him_. It was at this precise moment, that he lost himself. Screw the teachings engraved to him! He wants this man dead one way or another!

"Now my sweet..." the man said with a deranged grin as he got closer to her. "...get ready to-"

"DIE!" a black figure shouted in rage with a war cry as his escrima sticks changed shape to that of a black dagger. His stealth training, all but forgotten, as he went for a pierce to the heart. Any pleading to just disarm the man were nothing more than small whispers at the back of his head.

As the would-be-killer went to turn to the noise, his eyes lost focus and his breath hitched. As he turned, the red velvety liquid of blood was the only noise in the silent moonlight. It was then that the sound of pierced flesh danced around in the silent alley with the black daggers making a final encore of death as the man's eyes faded to white.

"Ugh *pant* *pant*" Kazuto tried to focus as he drowned out the screams of the woman as she whimpered in seeing her would-be-savior dyed in a crimson red. As the woman was about to pass out, Kazuto quickly grew a hold of her and laid her next to the wall, all the while ignoring her silent babbling of "thank you" mixed with "please leave me alone". Through all this, his mind was on autopilot as he tried to get into his motorcycle and play out the events that just had occurred. The more he drove, the farther the alley got and the closer his mentor's house was nearing.

As he got closer to the house and took off his helmet to knock on the door, his adrenaline decided to wear off and he collapse with tears welling in his eyes as he processed what he had done.

He had killed a man...not for the greater good or the greater evil. He only...did.

**Was there any point at all? Was there ever a plan? Just what...am I? I did the right choice I think. Tch. Too late to back down now. But...I took his life without any remorse! Is this the action of a hero...or a monster? Heh. Not even the first day on the job and I feel so numb. Death is such a tragedy. However, the fine line danced between a simple tragedy and a needed death is the resultant in the end. So, I guess I could be an agent of darkness. Hmm. Are those footsteps? How peculiar...**

* * *

Side note: Kuroi-bara means Black Rose if you're wondering


	5. Chapter 5

Hey- Normal talking

**Hey**\- Kazuto's inner monologue

'Hey'- People thinking

(Hey)- Inner circles mean places or time skips

~Flashback~

* * *

{_Queue Song: "Through it all" -From Ashes to New_}

* * *

There were sounds of raindrops peddling on the hard ground. The rain being the only sound in the darkness.

'Wh-where am I?' a voice called out as he saw a lake. A lake filled with shadows, but no light.

"You murderer!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"How could you!?"

'Wh-what?' the person thought. 'Who's there?' As the person went to look for the voices, he only saw small tendrils of darkness with many people surrounding him. A small corpse is lying down besides him.

"You killed him!"

"Fuckin' Murderer!"

"I-I didn't…" the person said with a small bit of doubt.

The small tendrils grew in size. Its voice overlapping into more. A more demonic sound was all that was heard.

"Get out!"

"Get out!"

"GET OUT!"

Kazuto woke up with a sharp intake of breath. 'What the hell was that!? It felt...surreal.' His eyes were wide open as he continued to catch his breath.

"You're awake." a voice said blandly. "That's good."

"E-eraser is that you?" Kazuto asked as he stared blankly at the wall opposite to the door.

"Yeah it's me kid." Shouta reassured monotonously. "How are you holding up?" he asked with a bit of concern. "You were moving around quite violently."

"Yeah it's just that the...images. And that guy…" he stayed with a faraway look until his memories of the night from before came with a vengeance. "Oh god." he heaved, "t-the guy...I-I killed him!"

"*sigh* I told you that this wouldn't be easy." Shouta said, "You are essentially taking a person's life away from them. Be it good or evil, a life is still a life. It's only natural to feel guilty." he reassured.

"No!" Kazuto screamed out hysterically, "You don't get it! I-I killed him with such ease! Without batting an eye! Th-I'm a monster aren't I?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"I saw the events unfold Kazuto." Shouta stated with a serious expression. "You lost yourself to bloodlust. That's understandable considering the circumstance. However, this doesn't mean it is right." at Kazuto's growing sobs, he pulled him into a hug. "Look kid I'm not here to reprimand you. Hell, I've lost myself to bloodlust once as well. When I was in patrol, there were certain...circumstances unfolding. The best thing I could tell you, in the same words as my instructor, is that "_You've been exposed to the outside world, up close and personal. You've had that fear of killing integrated into you. And yet, you've endured it. Overcome it. You'll grow from that experience... and forget how to hesitate._" It is within human nature to endure hardships. If you could overcome your demons, you'll grow as a person Kazuto." he finished as he ruffled his hair and walked out the door. Leaving Kazuto to stew into his thoughts.

**But...how can I overcome my demons if I myself am one? These hands...these same hands I see upon my limelight, were used to kill. All tainted in velvety red. Not matter how many times I'll try to wash away my sins, the stench would always stay with me. So, how can I ever grow? **

Kazuto was staring at the door Shouta left without any emotion. Just the thought of what he did made vile rise into his throat. It made him feel uneasy. Just then, the door opened with a loud thud and Hizashi came running into the room.

"Kazuto! Good to see you up bro!" he said with a big grin.

"Hey." Kazuto said blandly.

"Oh no! You're turning into Shouta! Ah! The sorrow…" he sobbed with comical tears.

"Don't worry! I'll remedy this! There's no way a world is ready for two Shoutas!" Hizashi said with fire in his eyes. "Alright! Go and get changed. We're heading out." he semi-ordered.

"Why should I?" Kazuto asked blandly.

"Nope. We got no time." Hizashi said as he got random clothes that were scattered around the room and threw them at Kazuto. Seeing that there is no point in arguing, Kazuto agreed and went to change clothes with a long sigh.

* * *

(Few minutes later)

"What no-" Kazuto was going to ask, but was cut off as he was pulled onto his feet and was off the room.

"Mic, where are we going?" Kazuto asked emotionlessly.

"Well, outside of course!" he said cheerfully, "If you stay cooped up inside, you'll start brooding. So, I took the liberty of taking you outside. On a side note, didn't I tell you to call me Hizashi when we aren't on duty?"

"Hm? Not that I recall." Kazuto said blandly.

As both of them were walking around aimlessly, Hizashi saw an arcade at a mall and told Kazuto to follow him. They stayed in the arcade for a couple of hours just playing and having fun. Well, Hizashi was. How can one tell you may ask? He started screaming as he was drinking with random people to the point of blacking out since the nearby bar had a 50% off on brand name liquor. Kazuto, on the other hand, just started playing a fighting game the whole time. Meh. Fun nonetheless.

Kazuto was bored and left to find Hizashi to go home.

During his walk, he thought back onto the past events. It all went by in a flash. From meeting Shouta and Hizashi when he was down, to agreeing to join this "Hero Society" to help others, to the training that he had to undergo. He shuddered as he thought back to Shouta's knife dodging. That man may look lazy, but his training showed that he had a whole sadistic side. To think that he became close to a sadist and a hyperactive knucklehead...and no one questioned where he was going! Maybe it was because his mother was too tired to ask.

'I should help her more often. She may be a housewife, but she deserves some freedom as well.' Kazuto continued to walk with a swirl of emotions surrounding him. What he didn't take notice so far, was the fact that there were two kids walking and talking without a care in the world.

Both parties were too focussed on something else to see ahead and ultimately bumped into each other. "Oof" both parties said as they landed in the ground rubbing their heads. As Kazuto looked up, he couldn't help but think on how both of them looked familiar. When the two people looked up at the person they bumped into, they couldn't help but grin.

"Hey it's you!" the girl pointed out with a hint of excitement.

"Hey?" Kazuto asked with his head tilted to the side with confusion written onto his face.

"Yeah. You're the guy who won the Kendo tourney some time ago right?" the boy asked with the same amount of excitement as the girl.

"I'm sorry if this offends you, but do I know you guys from somewhere?" Kazuto asks.

"Oh!" the girl blushed, "My name is Alice, Alice Zuberg. Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Eugeo! Eugeo Gesualdo." the boy said with a smile.

"Oh!" Kazuto said with snap of his fingers as some light went back into his eyes, "I remember now! You guys were the ones that talked to me at the end of the Tourney!"

Seeing them nod, he smiled and asked them how they were doing.

"Pretty great actually!" Alice said with a radiant smile. "Because of your performance, I was motivated to learn Kendo."

"Cool." Kazuto smiled, "Glad I could help. What about you Eugeo?"

"I'm still not sure on what to do." he sighed, "I want to learn too but with my parent's financial problems, there would be no hope in learning."

"What if Alice helped you?" Kazuto asked.

"I wish I could, but my parents live so far that I could only come to visit Eugeo and hang out for three days. Not enough time to teach him the basics." Alice said with a sad smile.

"Hm. What If I were to teach you?" Kazuto asked out of the blue.

"Y-you would do that for me?" Eugeo asked with a small bit of hope.

"Sure why not. All I do is train anyway so I have a lot of time for myself." Kazuto said with a nod.

"But, why go that far for me?" Eugeo asked with bewilderment.

"Hm. Because there's nothing crueler than letting a dream end midway." Kazuto exclaimed with an eye smile. "Besides, my mother did say that I need more friends…" he thought out loud. "So, friends?" he asked as he stuck out his hand.

"Sure!" Eugeo exclaimed with contained excitement as he went to stick out his hand. "If you're willing to go that far for me, there's no way I'd say no to that!"

"Same here!" Alice said excitedly. "Anyone willing to help others is okay in my book." she finished as she also stuck out her hand. They put their hands together into a small fist bump.

"Great! Hm." Kazuto thought as realization dawned in him. "Wait a minute, where do you live exactly Eugeo?"

"Oh! It's in the Mie Prefecture. In Ise City." Eugeo said while scratching the back of his hand.

"Cool. It's not so far from my home. I was worried for a second that you wouldn't be able to make it." Kazuto said in embarrassment as he forgot such an important detail. He would say more but...

"HHEE *hick* EEYY. KAAAZZUUTTOO!" a man shouted from across the door. "IT'S ME *hick* HIZACHI! *hick* I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR *hick* YOU." Hizashi finished as he came in stumbling, all the while trying to reach him.

"The bar is directly across from the arcade. Hell, they're _connected _for crying out loud!" Kazuto said with a hint of exasperation. "How did you not find me?"

"OOOPPSSH *hick* I FORGOT." Hizashi said with a drunken grin. "AANYWAY *hick* WHO ARE THEY? ARE THEY YOUR NEW FWE *hick* ENDS?"

"Uh...yeah" Kazuto answered with a sweatdrop as he saw Hizashi stumble onto a seat and fall back laughing.

"AWW. KAZZUU GREW UP! *hick* IT ALMOST BROUGHT A TEAR TO MY EYE." he said with an obnoxious wail of despair. "WHY I OUGHTA *Zzzzzzzz*" he couldn't finish his sentence as fell asleep on the ground.

"Hey um Kazuto?" Alice asked while shifting her body from side to side in order to quell down her blush "Do you know this guy?"

"Ugh. Unfortunately…" he answered with a blush as he tried to drown out the giggles from the crowd and the hysterical laughter coming from Eugeo.

"Heh." Eugeo snickered. "Nice crowd."

"Tch. Do you want me to train you or not?" Kazuto asked with his cheeks puffed out.

"Yes sir." Eugeo saluted with a grin.

"Hmm…" Kazuto just gave him a small glare.

"Oh no." Alice said with worry, "We have to go Eugeo! My family leaves in ten minutes to take the train! It was nice knowing you Kazuto!" she said as she started running towards the Exit.

"Oh crap." Eugeo said in panic. "Here's my house phone number if you really want to train me Kazuto. Give me a call sometime later. See ya soon." he said with a wave as he went to catch up to his blond haired friend.

"Yeah." Kazuto said with a small smile. "See ya."

"So, *hick* they seemed nice." Hizashi said with a grin as he put his arm around Kazuto.

"Heh. Yeah..." Kazuto said blandly before screaming as he realized that Hizashi was awake. "Ah! What the hell! You scared me dude!"

"Oops." Hizashi said with a huge grin. "Welp *hick* we should get going! Come on Kazu-" he couldn't finish his sentence as sleep overtook him...again.

"Ah." Kazuto sighed with exasperation. "I have to carry him to Shouta's home now...son of a…"

* * *

(An hour later)

Kazuto dropped off Hizashi without much explanation and headed home. Since meeting Eugeo and Alice, he forgot about his own dilemma. It was a great distraction for a while. However, it didn't last forever and he now found himself nearing the front porch of the estate.

"I'm home!" Kazuto plastered a smile as he entered his home.

"Welcome home sweety." Midori said with a smile.

"Hey big bro!" Suguha said with a wave as she was playing a small game on her tablet.

Kazuto went to plop himself in the sofa as Suguha stood up and joined him, all the while showing him the game she was playing.

"Look big bro! I almost passed your high score!" Suguha said with a huge grin.

"Huh?" Kazuto looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah! Mom let me play with your PS4 while you were out." she said with a smile, until in contorted into worry. "You're not mad are you?"

"Ugh. I can never be mad at you." Kazuto smiled back as he started petting her head. "Besides, I don't play as much. Which reminds me, hey mom!" catching her attention, he continued, "I met two people in the arcade. You know, the ones from the Tourney from some time ago. We caught up while talking and I found out that Eugeo wants to learn Kendo but doesn't have the money to get a proper instructor. So, what I'm trying to say, is If you could give me permission to teach him." he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure." Midori asked brilliantly "I'm just glad you've got friends your own age. Don't think I don't know that you hung out with some people older than you. While I didn't approve of them at first and was about to tell you to stop hanging out with them, I saw that they helped you move on from _him_. So, I let you hang out with them. Now, I don't have to worry about you not having friends you own age!"

"Heh." Kazuto said with a grin as he combed his hair with his hands. 'How much does she actually know?' he thought with worry as he visibly didn't show it.

"Hey" he said with a small smile, "Can I go up to my room to call him and tell him the good news?"

"Sure honey. Just make sure you come down to eat lunch or else." she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Y-yeah s-sure. Well...bye now!" Kazuto bolted into his room.

"Hm. Still got it." she said with a smirk.

* * *

(Kazuto's room)

Kazuto went to his room and pulled out the paper that Eugeo gave him before he left and started dialling it in his phone.

{Hello. Gesualdo residence. Who is this?} a voice rang out through the phone.

{Um, hey this is Kazuto Kirigaya. Eugeo expected a call from me some time today. Is he there by any chance?}

{Yeah he's here. Big bro! Someone's calling you!} the voiced hollered out.

{Coming!} another voice shouted.

{Eugeo here! Who is this?} Eugeo asked through the phone.

{Hey Eugeo. It's Kazuto. Just wanted to make sure that you were serious about training since my mother allowed me to train you.}

{Of course I am Kazuto! I'm just glad you accepted. You don't know how much I owe you!}

(Sure no problem}

"Kazuto! The food is ready!" Midori's voice rang out throughput his room.

{Well.} Kazuto sighed. {I gotta go Eugeo. It was nice talking to you. Take care. Oh! And before I forget, training starts next week at seven in the morning until one. Is that okay with you?}

{Yeah. That's doable! Thanks a lot Kazuto! See ya!}

{Yeah see ya.} he said as he hung up.

* * *

(Later at night: Kazuto's room)

'Well, I'm alone again. And I still don't feel right.' Kazuto thought as he turned on his bed. He tried to close his eyes, but to no avail. Every time his eyelids closed, the picture of the dead corpse brings him back to reality. "Maybe some TV would help…" he said bitterly.

{We now bring you a report on the incident that took place yesterday. It seems that a man was stabbed to death by an assailant in the night.} a news reporter said through the TV.

'Oh come on! Does the world hate me or something?' he thought with an emotionless face.

{Yes Tom. The police surveyed the whole area and came to the conclusion that it was an act of self-defense. From who, we don't know. However, we do have a witness with us tonight. She claimed to had seen the events unfold before her very eyes. Now, onto Chelsea with the interview.}

'Great. So what? Am I going to become their scapegoat now? Tch. Just throw me into prison while you're at it' Kazuto thought with a glare.

{Chelsea here! We are here with none other than pop star idol Miko Fujiwara. So, Ms. Fujiwara, it had come to our attention that there had been a recent crime scene without any actual suspects to accuse of this murder. Care to add your input?}

{S-sure. It was during the Red Dragon Club in Nagiso Town in the Nagano Prefecture where I met a man named Kirei Arashi inside. He was a nice guy. He was really playful and treated me kindly} she said with a small smile.

'Tch. Give me a break...she wouldn't be here if I didn't save her.' Kazuto thought with an even stronger glare. 'Is she going to bash me too?'

{But...he was just hoaxing me into going with him.} she stated with a frown. {As kind as he was, I followed without any problem since i thought he wouldn't be the type to have evil intentions. However…} she couldn't finish her sentence as she started breaking down as the events from yesterday were still fresh in her memories.

Kazuto was looking on with a small pang of guilt at seeing her like that. Why should he care if they labeled him as evil? Wanting justice doesn't necessarily mean fame. He wasn't a person seeking attention after all. After five minutes, the woman was able to pull herself together and continue on with the story. Kazuto had to give her props for her determination.

{...it was all a setup. I was so scared that he'd kill me and I-I didn't know what to do! I was going to call for help but he told me that he'd cut off my tongue if I were to scream! I-It was all so scary! But then…} her smile curved upwards slightly. {...there was this guy in black clothing and a hood that hid his features. He saved me. I was just too scared to say anything because I was too caught up with his appearance at the time. He wore a mask. It looked like a snarling red ape.} her eyes turned glossy as she continued, {he swooped down and killed the man. It was just that...well, he was covered with so much blood that I stood there frozen. Not for my safety, but for the thought that the blood was his when I heard the bullet screech.} she started to cry again. {I was so glad that he survived. I was going to thank him, but when I turned around, he was already gone. All I have to say is that} she turned to the camera and, as if looking at her savior, she smiled a heart-warming smile through the screen. {I'm glad that you were able to save me. If you didn't I-I don't know what may have become of me. So, if you're looking, thank you so, so much for this. Others may see you as a vigilante for what you've done, but I want you to know, personally, that no matter what, you are my savior and I thank you for this.}

Kazuto was left without any words as he mulled over what he heard. She...wasn't afraid? He was her hero? As he continued to think about her statement, the more his lips quirked upwards. Even if he wasn't seeking glory, it was refreshing to know that people aren't afraid of him. So this is what a hero feels like huh? She's right though. Even if the press tries to make him out to be an evil vigilante, just that small glint of hope is what drives him forward. Maybe, that's what Shouta meant when he said to overcome his demons to find repentance. The people's small smiles is all the reassurance he needs.

**Demon I may be seen as, but these small bouts of reassurance are more than enough. When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world: No. **_**You**_ **move. Nonetheless, it's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me. Her hero huh? I like the sound of the word...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey- Normal talking

**Hey**\- Kazuto's inner monologue

'Hey'- People thinking

(Hey)- Inner circles mean places or time skips

~Flashback~

* * *

{_Queue Song: ""}_

* * *

(A weeks later)

"C'mon Eugeo." Kazuto whined out, "is that really the best you got?"

"That's *huff* easy *huff* for you to say since you're *huff* a champion." a very tired Eugeo tries to argue.

"But we've only practiced for ten minutes" Kazuto says blandly.

"Really!?" Eugeo asked surprised.

"Yep" he said with a sweatdrop. 'Quite frankly, you lasted longer than what I'd expect. Although, it isn't much.'

"Cool cuz I'm tired."

"That was only the warm-up Eugeo…"

"No way! You must be kidding!" He only received a blank stare in return. "You're a slave driver!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

"Nope. You're just lazy."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Grr." "Grr."

"Hm. Anyways, I want you to run around the dojo for thirty minutes. There'll only be a ten minute break after you're done with the exercise." hearing Eugeo's low grumbling, he smirked. "~Don't make me add twenty~"

"You…" Eugeo pointed at him with a twitching finger, "you're enjoying this aren't you!"

Kazuto turned away from him, hiding a smirk. "~Twenty minutes~"

"Grr. Fine…" Eugeo whined as he started his laps while cursing his mentor in his mind.

Feeling a tug at his shirt, Kazuto turned around to come face to face with his little sister/cousin.

"What is it Suguha?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How come you haven't trained me yet? I want to learn too!" she exclaimed with pout, only to receive a pat on the head.

"You're still too young Sugu. I want you to play and enjoy your childhood." he said with a strained smile. 'I've learned the hard way that they don't last forever...'

Seeing Kazuto's faraway look, Suguha looked on in worry. It was no secret that Kazuto would leave at random times to go with his other group of friends. For what, she had no idea. She just felt that there was something out of place. Call it a sister's intuition!

"Hey *pant* sensei *pant* I'm dying! " Eugeo moaned out on the floor.

"It's only been two minutes Eugeo." Kazuto said with a twitching eyebrow. "And besides, what have I told you about calling me Sensei!? We're the same age goddammit!"

"~I don't know. It looks like you're starting to have gray hairs.~"

"That's it!" Kazuto shouted in outrage as he turned to his sister. "Hey Sugu." said girl turned to him with a questioning look. "How about I show you how to hit a vertical slash with your opponent on the ground? Eugeo here will help in demonstrating it. ~Isn't that right Eugeo?~" Kazuto finished with a predatory smirk as Suguha followed him with a bright smile.

"W-wait a minute Kazuto." Eugeo said as he tried to back away from the madman. "Let's talk about this...we're both reasonable adults here right? So we can come to an agreement! What do you say?" he asked with a strained smile.

"Ah." said Kazuto with a glint in his eye, "You forget one thing Eugeo...~we're still twelve years old~. So, come and take your punishment like a man!"

"N-no. NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! S-STAY AWWWAAAYYY!"

If one were to get close to the training room, they would wonder where the shrill screams were coming from.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

"And that, little Sugu, is how you perform a perfect vertical slash. I must say, you learn quickly." Kazuto said with a satisfied and proud smile.

Beaming at his praise, Suguha smiled with a blush. "Thanks big brother!"

"So..." turning to address the boy in a fetal position, Kazuto's smirk grew twice its size. "What did we learn Eugeo?"

"T-that you're a sadistic bastard." Eugeo said with small tears welling up in his eyes. He then shrunk back when he saw Suguha get close to him.

"There there." she said as she patted his head and gave it a small kiss. "Is that better?"

"Umm..." seeing Kazuto look at him with a glare, he gulped down his reply and gave a small nod and a smile.

Trying to change the atmosphere, Eugeo remembered something crucial.

"Say, Kazuto." when said person looked at him, he continued. "When will the next Kendou tournament take place?"

"Hm. If I remember correctly, the next tournament is set up to begin in two years. The winner will end up receiving 50 grand and a prize while the runner up will receive a gift and 25 grand." he finished thoughtfully.

"T-that much!?" Eugeo exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah but I don't really care about the money." Kazuto said dismissively. "I only go for the chance of fighting my rival again."

"Kai Asmotheos right?" seeing Kazuto's nod, Eugeo felt light headed. "That guy was really fast. Well, you both were but I think his fighting style interested me the most."

"Oh!" Kazuto snapped his fingers. "You mean the Vanishing Dragon style of the Ryuuji clan right?"

"Yeah that one. It looked to be mostly focused on speed and tactics instead of brute force."

"Well, thats because it's exactly how you described it Eugeo. Their fighting style is based on a certain speed in which you either have to surpass with your own speed, or be able to stretch out your senses to hear their movements."

"Think you will be able to help me with that?"

"Let's not try to get ahead of ourselves Eugeo. We first have to find a fighting style that best suits your style. Mine is versatile and follows along the line of speed and flexibility. I try to dance around the opponents and try to go for either quick attacks or defense variations that would pit the enemy's strength against them."

"So, in other words, it's like a crow waiting for its prey to tire out right?"

"Yep. Spot on." Kazuto stated happily. "I must say, with that keen sense of analysis of yours, there's no doubt in my mind that you won't be able to break down the structuring of the fighting styles I could teach you since my...grandfather...had an arsenal of kendo styles." Kazuto finished with a small voice.

"You alright Kazuto?" Eugeo asked in worry.

"Yeah. It's just that past events weren't as...favorable to me." he finished with a bitter smile.

He felt a hand on his shoulders as Eugeo looked at him with a small smile.

"For what it's worth, you grandfather was one of the best kendo legends that I have read about. I wanted to be just as good as him in the future. That's why, I want to learn to fight. To protect the one's I care about!" Eugeo finished with passion.

'Thanks Eugeo. I needed that.' Kazuto thought as he looked at the person who is starting to become one of his greatest friends. However, he couldn't let this small opportunity to tease him go away.

"Are you sure you didn't want to learn kendo to protect Alice?" Kazuto said with a cheesy grin.

"H-huh!? Where did that come from!?" Eugeo spluttered as the friendly atmosphere was ruined.

"Haha. Just messing with you buddy." Kazuto said with a small smile. "Although, I wouldn't be sure to dismiss that idea just yet ~right~?" he said with a wag of his eyebrows.

"S-shut up!" Eugeo said as he turned red. "One day, I'll get you back! Just mark my words!"

"Right...should we get on with training then?" Kazuto asked while looking at the clock. "Your lesson doesn't end till one."

"Yeah." Eugeo said with determination. "Let's get on with it."

"Hm." Kazuto smirked as both opponents ran at each other. 'I guess I'll get to gauge your reflexes and battle tactics Eugeo. I'm starting to have and idea of the fighting style that could suit you.'

* * *

(A few hours later)

"Bye. See you around Eugeo!" Kazuto said with a smile as he waved at his retreating friend.

"Yeah. See ya later!" Eugeo waved back with a grin.

'Hmm. He's exceptionally skilled. His swinging motions are fluid and he's naturally talented in turning the tide of the fight around. Almost as if he's fighting on instinct alone. Not to mention those analytical skills of his...'

Looking at the retreating form of Eugeo as he starts walking home, Kazuto couldn't help but become excited at the thought that pops out in his mind. 'In given time, he could end up becoming a powerhouse. Can't wait to have another rival! Not only that, but I think I found the fighting style just for him. Who knows? He might surpass my expectations again and become the true successor of the Ittō hebi. Can't wait!'

With the small wisps of wind blowing his hair, Kazuto's mind became sidetracked.

"Heh. Wonder what Shouta and Hizashi are doing…" he mused to himself. 'Knowing Mic, he's probably doing something crazy right about now.'

* * *

(With Mic)

"So, tell me about yourself." A voluptuous red head was talking to said person as he looked at her with a charming smile.

"I'm nothing more than the man you've been looking for your entire life baby." Hizashi said with a smooth voice.

"Oh really?" the woman said with a smile and a blush. "How are you so sure?" She finished with a coy smile.

"It's because, I have the brains to know that a beauty such as yourself deserves only the best." Hizashi said as he kissed her hand tenderly. 'Ah yeah! I nailed it!'

"Ufufufu. My my, such a charmer." The woman cooed.

"Yeah. So, how about you and I try our luck and see what comes between us?"

"I don't see why no-"

"Valerie!? Is that you!?" A gruff man shouted in outrage as the now known Valerie paled.

Hizashi, seeing this, decided to step in and defend this beautiful flower from the clutches of the evil man.

"Who are you to use such demanding voice upon this beautiful rose?" Hizashi exclaimed suavely.

"I'm her husband dimwit!"

This made Hizashi pale considerably. 'Ah shit…'

* * *

(Back to Kazuto)

'Yeah I can see him getting in trouble alright.' he thought with a smirk. 'Shouta on the other hand...I don't know.' Kazuto finished his thought with a frown as he went back to his estate to train.

Just because he has a student now doesn't mean he can slack off! He has a new reputation to uphold as a teacher now. And besides, it would be a shame if he lost to Eugeo by a single slip-up. His pride is on the line here too!

* * *

(Hero Society: Meeting Room)

"Hmm. That kid has spunk." A woman in a dominatrix outfit moaned out.

"Control yourself Midnight! This is a serious matter for crying out loud!" a person shouted.

"Ah you guys are so tense." said Kazuho Haneyama, also known as Pop Step.

"You've seen what that child has done! He's killed a man in cold blood without even flinching!" a man shouted.

"Which were the orders given to him." Eraserhead argued lightly.

"But still!" another voice interjected. "He could have gone another route! I mean look at his eyes! Those are the eyes of a madman!" the man shouted as he pointed at the recording of Kazuto finishing his first mission.

"See, that's what I hate about you goody two shoes. Attack a villain to the brink of unconsciousness and then arrest him, and you're considered a hero. Spill a small ounce of blood, and you're considered a villain. How hypocritical." a man wearing a skull mask mused to himself as he shook his head.

"Shut up Ares! This matter doesn't concern you!" The same man from before shouted in disgust.

"~Ah. But it does~" Ares teased as he smirked behind his mask. "The ones who shouldn't even be here are people like you since he is now part of the Underground. Need I remind you of your place Geko?"

"W-why you!" Geko shouted in indignation as he was about to beat him to a pulp for his insolence. His appearance was that of a man with green hair, blue eyes, a beard, and a scar going down his left eye. His physic is that of a body builder with tan skin.

"That's quite enough now." Eraserhead shouted in repressed anger. "I thought we were dealing with adults here, not idiotic children with a temper tantrum." he finished as he shot Geko a glare.

"He gets the point Eraser." a woman's voice tries to soothe him.

"Ugh." Eraserhead sighs as he shoots the woman a thankful nod.

"And pray tell Ms. Joke." Geko spat in anger. "What would you suggest we should do with the child?"

"What do you mean?" she asks cluelessly. "We do nothing since he isn't part of our main branch."

"But he's too young!" a man with white hair and a bulky build shouts in disbelief.

"Although your wanting to keep the child from danger is remarkable Vlad King, we can't ignore the fact that Eraser here already trained the child because he _agreed_ to join the Underground Heroes." Snipe said as he ended up being the voice of reason.

"And how do we know the kid isn't in it just for the killing and the glory!?" Geko shouted in outrage.

"You sure you aren't just hating because he took your title as being the youngest hero?" Ares teased with a devilish smirk.

"Grr."

'I really hoped it didn't come to this..' though Shouta with a regretful sigh. "He's also the son of Narusaka Aoi and Narusaka Yukito. Also known as Yuki the Black Flash and Aoi the twilight princess."

After finishing his statement, you could hear a pin drop. The looks of the people in the meeting changed to that of shock. At the end of the day, no matter how noble faces, people are still chained by greed.

"What!?" Vlad King paled.

"N-no way!" Geko stated in shock. "There's no way they had a child and didn't tell anyone!"

"Huh. So little Yuki had a child huh? And with Aoi no less! They practically hated each other." Ares mused.

"You mean to tell me..." Midnight started with a low chuckle, giving chills to those around her. "...that Aoi, my _best firend_, didn't tell me she had a son!? And with Yuki no less!? I mean come on! She told me she had the hots for him, but to not tell me and let me see him!? That''s just cruel!" she shouted in indignation.

"Ha." Ms Joke heaved a tired sigh. "You don't know what happened to them do you?"

"Well yeah! They died in a car crash! What of it!?" Geko shouted as he wanted the meeting to end.

"Not exactly." another voice said in all seriousness.

"Present Mic? Where have you been!?" Vlad King demanded.

"Not now." Eraserhead said in irritation.

"Aoi and Yukito were sent to a mission to try and arrest _them_." Present Mic hinted to them.

"S-surely you don't mean..." Pop Step stepped back in shock.

"Yes, them." Ms Joke said with a strained smile. "As soon as they were close to capturing them, the building started to break apart. Since there were some civilians being used as hostages, Aoi and Yukito tried their best to save all of them. The problem was that..." she couldn't finish as she broke down crying along with Midnight. Aoi was basically their sister since she went the extra mile to try and make sure that there is life within the organization. She was their small ray of light that helped them move forward.

"N-no. You're lying." Midnight said in a small voice.

"The problem was that they couldn't make it out in time." Present Mic finished with anger lacing his every word.

"S-so Yuki and Aoi..." Ares said in a whisper. Even if he was part of the main branch of the hero society, Yukito tried to befriend him in order to make him forget about his missions given to him. In time, he succeeded to the point that Ares thought of him as part of his family. 'Dammit little brother! And here I thought that you were trying to avoid me...'

"Yes. Yukito and Aoi didn't die in a car accident." Eraserhead said with an emotionless tone. "They were killed by the League of Villains and the heir to the Shiei Hassaikai main branch family."

"No way." Vlad King whispered s he looked at the monitor to see the video of Kazuto taking down his target.

"Poor child." said Geko as he pitied Kazuto.

"Yea-" Pop Step's reply was cut short as a man came running into the meeting out of breath.

"What's the meaning of this Stendhal!?" Geko demanded. "We're in the middle of a meeting!"

Ignoring Geko's demand, Stendhal looked at Eraserhead and told him one simple sentence.

"T-they're back." he finished as he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Shit." Ares summed it all up.

* * *

(With Kazuto)

"Come on Big Brother! There's a new episode and I really want us to see it!" Suguha shouted.

"I'm coming!"

Kazuto is seen looking at a picture of his actual parents that was given to him from his adoptive mother.

"I really miss you. Mom. Dad." he whispered as a small tear fell down from his right eye. He put the picture back down and went to meet up with his sister.

'Damn.' he whined. 'It's my turn to make popcorn...'

If he were to stay in his room just a bit longer, he could have noticed that the picture of his parents had a crack right in the middle of the frame.

* * *

(Unknown)

Meanwhile, there is a lake with such beauty that the place itself almost looks fragile. The water was able to stretch on for miles on end with trees looking a luscious and healthy green. Truly the epitome of beauty.

A man is seen looking at the moon from a tree.

'So this is what peace feels like' he thinks with a serene smile. 'Just looking at the moon in the night could calm anyone that sees her go by…'

"How disgusting" he sneers.

'Well, it won't be for long' he smirks as he dials a number through his phone.

"Hey it's me." the man says in a monotoned voice. "We need to talk."

""It's about time!" a voice cackles.

* * *

Ittō hebi - One sword snake


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a small tidbit of info: **

Kirito has a voice modulator in his mask. As such, his voice will sound like _**Red X **_from Teen Titans

* * *

Hey- Normal talking

**Hey**\- Kazuto's inner monologue

'Hey'- People thinking

(Hey)- Inner circles mean places or time skips

~Flashback~

* * *

(Time Skip: One year)

A man is running in an alley. The sky was dark with thunder clapping in the sky. As the man continued to run through the darkness, he fails to notice a small stump on the ground.

"Ugh. Shit!" the man grunted as he felt the full force of his face hitting the pavement.

Once he got his bearings, he looked back with quivering lips.

"W-where are you?" the man grounded out through fear. "You who is so feared in the crime syndicate…" his face turned into a sneer. "Come out you monkey if you dare...so I can cut you up!"

The alley grew with tension as he looked around frantically.

"Alexander Satoshi correct?" a voice droned out in the darkness. "A Britannian and Japanese half-blood said to have killed his parents and fled to join the Blue Jays."

"How do you know that!" the now known Alexander shouted in outrage and a bit of trepidation as the sound of chains rattling through the metal pipes was heard. "More importantly, come out and fight me like a man you asshat!"

"Hm?" the voice pondered with hidden amusement, "As you wish." he finished as footsteps were heard and a figure is seen walking out of a corner of the alley.

He had on a full body armored suit (Kufa Vampir Outfit) with a snarling monkey mask that had black vines covering his right eye. The man also took notice of two escrima sticks that were clanking on the ground during his stride.

"Yeah that's right…" the man whispered, "get closer."

"You know, you people make me sick." said the voice. "Killing for no reason but pleasure. Isn't there any other way to solve this?"

"Very hypocritical for the famed 'Kuro' don't you think? You're revered as a hero for taking down most of the higher ups in the Blue Jay syndicate. But, do you know what we call you?"

"Hm." Kuro took a thinking pose. "Nope. What do they call me? I'm so _curious _to know what my _enemies _think of me"

"Heh. You've gotten the moniker of the Monkey King." Alexander says as he tries to get his hidden blade from his back pocket.

"Really now? Sounds lame."

"Right?" the man nods in agreement. "It's too great of an honor for you. Especially knowing that you're just a fuckin' pipsqueak."

"Oi! Don't start taking shots at my height!" the masked man exclaimed in indignation. "Besides, I have you where I want you so if I were you, I'd be quiet."

* * *

{_Queue Song: "Won't back down - Eminem ft. Pink"}_

* * *

"Is this the part where I start pleading for my life?" Alexander asks blandly. "If so, I'd like you to know that there'll be none of that!"

"Oh?" Kuro asked inquisitively. "How peculiar..."

"Take THIS!" Alexander roared as he took out his hidden knives and threw them at Kuro at point blank. "Try and dodge this you worthless mongrel!"

Just as the knives got closer, Kuro got both of his escrima sticks and diverted the knives into another direction.

"WHAT!?" Alexander shouted in disbelief. "That's total bullshit! You're not even that far away!"

"Meh. I've been through this situation many, _many _times." Kuro shrugged as he went to apprehend the man. "Now, be a good villain an-"

The sound of a bullet resounded through his ear as he dodged in the nick of time. As he went to look for the noise, he combined the escrima sticks into a bow staff and twirled it around to dodge the next incoming bullets.

'Fuck!' he thought. 'Snipers. Ugh. Should've known.'

"Hahaha." Alexander laughed uproariously "What was that!? You had me where you want me!? I don't think so! Shoot him down!" he exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Kuro.

The rain of bullets grew in size as Kuro tried his best to dodge the bullets.

"Hey Eraser. You there yet?" he asked through the intercom.

-Yeah. I got a visual of the enemy. Two on the right building and one on the corner of the alley. On my signal, I want you to run to the left, got that?- he stated firmly.

"Roger."

"Ha! That's right! Dance monkey, dance! Dance!" Alexander laughed with a vicious smirk.

'This guy' Kuro thought with a tick mark. 'They don't pay me enough for this! Oh wait...I don't get paid at all!'

-Alright kid...now!- Kuro ran to the left just as a knife hit its marker.

-Good. Now, run towards your target! I'll disable the snipers.-

"Got it!" Kuro shouted as he ran towards the now nervous Alexander.

"W-what the hell was that!? They told me you were alone!" he snarled in anger as another one of his snipers was taken down by a throwing knife.

"Guess your sources were wrong huh?"

"Die!" Alexander shouted as he threw his knives relentlessly.

Kuro kept on bating the knives away with every step he took. Alexander had the sudden urge to dodge. As he did so, he heard the buzzing of a knife flying above his head.

"~Too slow~" Kuro smirked through his mask as he shocked him with his right escrima stick.

"Gk." the man fell down with a thud.

"Few. Almost lost my focus there. Thanks Eraser!"

-You had two years of training and you almost got taken down because you weren't on alert.- Eraserhead reprimanded him through the intercom.

"Yeah yeah I know." Kuro sighed as he went to pick up his target. "By the way, why did we have to capture him again?"

-We believe that he has intel on the League's whereabouts.-

"Ah, I get it." Kuro said lamely as got out of the alley and tied the man into his motorcycle.

'For such a big organization, you'd believe that they would invest in a holding cell or something. This is so lame...'

With that thought, Kuro drove off into the night.

* * *

(Underground Headquarters)

"Captured the enemy as requested Commander Ares." Kazuto said as he reported to the man that ran the second branch of the Hero Society.

"Great job kid! With this, you had finished a total of ninety-nine missions without fail." Ares smiled through his mask.

"Yeah, sure. Can I go now?" Kazuto asked with a yawn. "I'm kinda tired. Tomorrow I said I'd meet up with some friends you know?"

"Ah. Then by all means, you can go. Just remember that you'll have a new assignment in the next two weeks. So, enjoy your little vacation."

"Thanks sir." Kazuto saluted half-heartedly as he walked out the door.

'That boy...he reminds me of Yukito each day. That lazy bum.' Ares mused to himself.

"Report." he commanded as Eraserhead walked in.

"The kid seems to get the hang of things. Although he still struggles with killing, he is able to incapacitate his enemies and capture them quite easily. I must say, he's quite the prodigy." Eraserhead finished with a smirk.

"Hm. You've trained him well. Maybe I should establish a school where you become the teacher of the next generation of heroes." Ares teased.

"No thanks. One brat is all I could handle." Shouta denied emotionlessly.

"Heh. ~We'll see~" Ares smirked through his mask.

* * *

Throughout the year, Kazuto was able to train Eugeo in the Ittō hebi style. Although there was a struggle at first due to the aggressive nature of the kendo style, Eugeo was able to change the style to his liking as Kazuto had predicted. Eugeo broke apart the rapid striking of the style and mixed it with different fighting stances that Kazuto had taught him. Little by little, Eugeo was able to give his 'mentor' quite a challenge. If you were to ask Kazuto, he'd only tell you that he was going easy on him...which would have been a lie since Eugeo was able to increase his speed quite drastically. He had grown by such leaps and bounds that many would doubt him saying that he's still a novice.

That, however, wasn't the only thing that changed throughout the years. Their interactions between each other was more of what best friends would act like. Through their spars, they were able to understand each other. If anyone were to tell you that the only way to deeply understand a person is by going blow for blow, they would be correct. In fights, people are able to gauge their spirit and their personality through mere hand to hand combat. Which now brings them back to the present...

* * *

(Kirigaya Estate: Dojo)

"HHHHAAAA!"

"HHHHAAAA!"

"Go Big Brother!"

"You can do it Eugeo!"

Both Kazuto and Eugeo had been fighting each other for the past hour non-stop. As the two of them broke apart, Kazuto got back into his Krav Maga fighting style while Eugeo got into a Muay Thai variant. Through Muay Thai, also known as the 'art of eight limbs', Eugeo was able to fight using different combinations of fists, elbows, knees, and shins. Kazuto, on the other hand, fought with a combination of mixed-martial arts such as boxing, judo, jujitsu, and aikido. All in all, making it a really deadly fighting style**.**

"You're *pant* not *pant* tired yet?" Eugeo asked through pants.

"Maybe *pant* just a little." Kazuto confessed with a small smile.

"Want to *pant* call it a draw? I'm tired. " Eugeo wined out. 'Besides, Alice is here today.' he thought as he glanced at her with a blush.

Alice had always tried to visit both Eugeo and Kazuto from time to time when she had the chance which, for most of the time, wasn't much. This still didn't stop the trio's bond from growing. Alice had become a dear friend to Kazuto due to her friendly and care-free nature. When she comes to visit, the trio try and go to the same arcade they had met. It basically became their hangout to catch up.

"Man you sure do whine a lot." the now fourteen year old Kazuto teased with a fake huff.

"Do not." Eugeo exclaimed with indignation.

"Do too!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Now now boys, I'm sure you're both tired. So, how about we go to Shisui's Arcade to have a fun time, alright?" Alice said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"R-right!" both boys said with a comical salute.

'Geez. She's scarier than mom...' Kazuto thought with a sweatdrop.

'Oh no! She's giving that scary smile again! I'm going to die!' a mini Eugeo cried inside his mind.

"Hmph. Thought so." Alice huffed with a smile.

"Can I come too?" Suguha asked shyly.

"Sure! The more the merrier." Alice said cheerfully. "Besides I'll need an extra hand to keep the boys in line."

"Hey!" "Hey!" said boys whined out.

"Is there a problem?" Alice asked sweetly. A bit too sweetly...

"No ma'am!"

"Good!" she chirped. "Onwards my minions! And Sugu."

* * *

(Shisui's Arcade)

"Wow! This place looks awesome!" Suguha said with starry eyes.

The inside of the building stretched on for miles with different games ranging from fast action shooting games, to the classical joystick arcade, to laser tag.

"Yep. Considering it's a special occasion, I'll nominate Eugeo to pay for all of us." Kazuto said with an eye smile.

"Yay!" Suguha cheered.

"Huh!? Why me!?" Eugeo asked in alarm.

"Well, as your senior in kendo, I should be treated with respect. Since you've been taking jabs at my age, this would be your punishment."

"What!? It's not my fault you're starting to get gray hairs!"

"You did not just go there!"

"Well, I just did!"

"Why you!"

"Enough!" Alice exclaimed. "We're here to have fun. So, why don't we agree to just split the money between the three of us? We promised Suguha she would have a fun time didn't we?"

"I guess..." both grumbled.

"Good."

* * *

(A few hours later)

Everyone was having a great time playing in the arcade.

On one side, you would see Eugeo beating Kazuto in Street Fighter IV using Fei Long while said person used Gen.

"Ha! That's your third loss old timer." Eugeo snickered.

"Gr. No! I just let you win!" Kazuto seethed.

"For three times? I kinda doubt it." Eugeo said with a taunting glint in his eye.

"Oh yeah? I bet the fourth time's the charm!" Kazuto said as he put another coin in the machine.

"Hope you didn't mean 'third time's the charm' cuz your luck seems to have ran out during the second round." Eugeo said haughtily.

"Just shut up and play!" Kazuto said while turning his head to make sure Eugeo doesn't see his cheeks gaining a tint of red due to his embarrassment.

On the other side, Suguha started playing Dance Dance Revolution with Alice with their goal of trying to de-throne **The King**.

"Come on Sugu! Add more energy into your steps! We almost reached the high score!" Alice said with flushed cheeks.

"Yeah. I've *pant* been trying for the *pant* past five minutes. I'm *pant* tired." Suguha said through small breaths.

"Almost *pant* there..."

"Ugh. I'm dying..."

**"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE BEAT THE RECORD!" **

"There! We did it!" Suguha exclaimed while she jumped with her arms flailing wildly.

"Yes! Take that _King." _Alice mocked happily as she wrapped her arms around Suguha and proceeded to spin her around in a spur of the moment thing.

"What's all the fuss about?" Kazuto moaned as he walked up to them with his back hunched over in depression.

"Big brother, what's wrong? Are you hurt!?" Suguha asked in concern as she checked him all over.

"Well, besides his ego, nothing too bad to worry about Suguha." Eugeo grinned smugly, only to yelp few seconds later when Alice pinched his sides.

"Eugeo be nice." Alice scolded him.

"But...but Alice!" Eugeo whined with teary eyes.

"No buts mister." Alice huffed.

"Ha! You bicker like a married couple." Kazuto snickered.

"W-what!?" both screamed as their whole face was dyed in scarlet.

"Ouch." Kazuto yelped as Suguha pinched his sides with puffed cheeks.

"You shouldn't make fun of people big brother. That's rude you know." she scolded him.

"Hm. I receive no respect." he grumbled.

"What about me?" Eugeo muttered.

"What about you?" Kazuto smirked.

"You're a douche."

"No you."

"Ha very mature."

"You wanna go you browny!?"

"Bring it on emo gramps!"

"Boys!" Suguha and Alice shouted in irritation.

"Sorry!" "Sorry!"

And so, the group had fun playing various games and poking fun at Kazuto and Eugeo's antics.

* * *

(Few hours later)

When the group left the arcade, the girls were giggling hysterically as Eugeo told them about Kazuto's misfortune.

"Yeah and the guy just wouldn't give up!" Eugeo exclaimed.

"Kazuto, hehehe. I understand losing two times, but six!? Ha!" Alice snickered.

"And get this. The reason he gave up after six tries was because he ran out of quarters!" Eugeo ended with a chesire grin as he looked at Kazuto.

"Hehe. I feel bad for you brother." Suguha tried to plaster on a solemn look to try and abate her laughter. Keyword _tried_.

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Kazuto sulked.

"Oh stop whining." Alice said cheerfully.

"Heh. Nah let him sulk a little bit more." Eugeo smiles. "That reminds me...we shou-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

His sentence was haulted as an ear piercing scream was heard.

"Let's go!" Kazuto said as he sprinted towards the scream.

"W-wait Kazuto hold on!" Eugeo exclaimed as he got his bearings.

"We got no time!" Kazuto shouted through his shoulders as he increased his speed.

* * *

Once they were able to reach the scream, they saw a sight that appalled them. Kazuto especially since it reminded him of the first time he took a life. The more he looked at the scene, the more the past memory overlapped his current reality.

The girl on the floor has thin, black hair tied in small ribbons by the sides of her face. She also has a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses. Her complexion is that of pale skin with black eyes.

What's worse is the fear shining clearly in her eyes as she looks at a teen holding a gun right in front of her.

"Aww. Come on Shino. You were acting all high and mighty a while ago! You didn't want to give my sweet Endou some money. That's rude you know. I just hate bullies!" the teen whined in mockery.

The girl couldn't even talk back as she cowered in fear once she heard the sound of the gun being cocked back. The guy baiting her to say something. What's worse is the fact that the other girl, _Endou_ he thought in spite, clinging to his arm had a satisfied smirk on her face as she saw the girl, Shino if he heard right, squirm and start hyperventilating.

"You see. This could have been evaded if you just gave me what I asked for." she sneered with a satisfied smirk.

Having enough of this, Kazuto got out of his hiding spot where Eugeo, Alice and Suguha were covering their mouths to try and hide their disgust at the scene.

"Kazuto! Wait! He has a gun!" Eugeo pleaded silently, but was ultimately ignored as Kazuto started walking at a controlled pace.

"Seeing people like you taking advantage of a defenseless person always makes me sick." Kazuto said with a voice as cold as ice that it made Endou break out in a cold sweat.

"Hm? And who might you be?" the guy holding the gun inquires blandly.

"Does it matter?" Kazuto snarled coldly.

"Maybe." he shrugged without a care. "Besides, why would you care about her anyway? She's nothing but a murderer." the teen asked with his voice dripping with disgust as he looked at Shino.

Said girl just tried her best to shrink into herself to ignore the confrontation.

"A murderer? The only thing close to it is you buddy. So, drop the gun and leave her alone." Kazuto said monotonously while he ignored the guy starting to scowl at his words.

* * *

"What's Kazuto doing!?" Alice whsipered worriedly. "We should go help him!"

As she was going to move out of their hiding spot, Eugeo held her arm with a stern frown.

"He can handle himself Alice. Stay here so he doesn't have to worry about our safety."

"How can you be so sure? What if he gets hurt?"

"He won't." Eugeo said with such conviction that she relaxed into his grip.

"I hope so."

"My big brother will be fine Alice. Don't worry!" Suguha whispered with a smile.

* * *

"Look man. You seem cool so I'll give you one last warning. Walk away now, lest you get shot." the guy sneered as he looked at Kazuto dead in the eye.

"I'll take my chances. But really, thanks for the concern." Kazuto shot back as he looked at Shino worriedly while he took notice of a metal pipe on the floor beside him.

"Wait Chris! We were just going to intimidate _her_, not actually kill anyone." Endou said as she backed away from him in shock and fear.

"Are you serious? That was all you wanted to do? I'm practically cleaning the streets from trash. You should be thanking me!" Chris turned to her with a snarl as he forgot to take notice of Kazuto who hid the metal pipe behind his back.

"Why don't you just leave them out of this? It just makes you seem feeble minded." Kazuto said from his side.

"And why should I listen to you!?" Chris snarled.

"You don't really have to." Kazuto shrugged. "It's just that pointing your gun menacingly at two defenseless girls makes you seem less of a man." he smirked.

"Well, in that case..." the guy smirked as he had his finger on the trigger. "...die for me yeah?"

When the sound of a bullet being shot resounded into high arpeggios, Endou adverted her eyes as guilt contorted her face while Shino seemed to lose color and started shaking even more and Alice's breath hitched. The most calm out of the viewers were Eugeo and Suguha. Both brimming with confidence.

In a swift motion, Kazuto repelled the bullet with the metal pipe as Chris looked on in shock.

"Seems like you missed." he mocked with a cold smirk.

"What they hell!?" Chris exclaimed as he stepped back in shock.

The shock was short lived as he kept on pulling the trigger to the point that he wasted his whole mag.

Kazuto was knocking the bullets off course at inhumane speed that the viewers were awed at the display. Chris, however, was far from amazed. Instead, he stepped back in fear as he saw him approach at a calm pace.

"Don't screw with me!" he shouted. "What the hell are you!?"

When he saw Kazuto getting closer, Chris failed to notice that he was backed in a corner, both metaphorically and physically.

"Shut up" Kazuto brought down the pipe in a swift motion and knocked Chris out.

Looking back at the cowering girl, Kazuto let go of the pipe and approached her gently.

"Hey." he said softly, almost in a whisper. "You okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Seeing her shaking her head, Kazuto released a sigh.

"Hey Alice, can you call the police?" Kazuto asked as he saw the incoming figures.

"On it!" she said as she directed the petrified Endou a sharp glare.

"She's okay right?" Suguha asked, worry etched on her face.

"Yeah it seems so." Kazuto said with a smile.

'He...he saved me.' Shino thought with surprise as she glanced at her savior's smile as well as the worried faces of the others. 'Why?'

"Why did you save me?" the girl whispered.

"Should I have stayed there and watch the events unfold?" Kazuto inquired. "Besides, I don't believe you deserve this."

At that, she felt her breath hitch. If he were to find out about the events in her life, would he look at her in disgust just like everyone else?

"Hey are you alright?" asked Kazuto as he saw her start to hyperventilate.

'Why? I don't get it...'

Shino couldn't answer as her world started to darken.

* * *

**Sorry for the long, _long_ wait. I really do apologize, but the combination of writer's block and personal mishaps takes a toll on your thought process. So, what i'm trying to get at with the story is that although someone had told me to flag the story as a crossover, the story would focus greatly on SAO. The people in the MHA series won't have quirks and the people that would play an actual role in the story would be quite minor. Sorry again if it's not to your liking. If it is, I hope you enjoy the next chapters i have in mind!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey- Normal talking

**Hey**\- Kazuto's inner monologue

'Hey'- People thinking

(Hey)- Inner circles mean places or time skips

~Flashback~

* * *

{_Queue Song: "Everybody lies- Jason Walker & Oceans- Hillsong UNITED"}_

* * *

She didn't understand the working inside the world. Why is it that some children get to have a life full of love and adoration while others had to hold on to that small silver lining people call hope in order to try and find happiness? Most adults say that life is full of challenges and that all the hardships they had to endure all plays out into mysterious ways. It's how the world functions. Shino Asada knows full well how the world works, but that doesn't mean she _understands_ it. As many others see the world black and white, she only gets to see it in the color that had taken her hopes and dreams away like the wind does to the sand. That stupid, idiotic, velvety red color should only be that. A color. But for her, it's the color she wears throughout her life.

"Mama! I really hope to taste the ramen you promised me after this trip." a little girl smiles brightly in elation.

"We will. Don't worry honey." the mother giggled.

It should've been an easy trip. Get her mother's check in order to buy the ingredients to make her favorite food: ramen. Just a simple day and yet…

"Everybody freeze! Put your hands in the air and start piling the money!" a man shouted with barely restrained bloodlust.

...it turned chaotic in a couple of seconds. Were the gods playing a sick joke on her? Their day was going great. 'A bit too great i presume' Shino thought bitterly.

"Mama? What is the man doing? I'm scared mama…" the little girl whimpered.

"Shh. Don't talk sweety...it'll be fine." she assured with a fake smile.

'But it wasn't' Shino frowned.

"Hurry up with that money! Don't you dare press the button or I'll shoot her!" the man shouted as he pointed the gun at the mother daughter duo.

"Now now, calm down sir…" the banker tried to appease the robber with lulling words but to no avail as a bullet was lodged into his skull.

"Anyone else want to talk!? I'm starting to lose my patience!"

He ignored the duo as her mother tried to make their exit as soundless as possible in order to not get caught in the crossfire. It didn't work.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going!?" the man sneered as he backhanded the mother to the floor. The little girl looked on with fear and hatred. She swore to make the man pay. It's all in a matter of timing. When she saw him point the gun at her mother, she acted.

"Gah. Damn brat! Get off me!" he shouted as the girl bit his hand without letting go.

When she landed on the floor, the man was holding his arm in pain while his gun clanked on the floor near her.

"Fuck! I swear I'll make you pay you brat!"

He lunged at her petite form with such resentment that she completely ignored the fact that she held the gun and was gripping it tightly. Even if she did, there was no doubt that she would end up doing the same thing regardless. And so…

*BANG. BANG. BANG*

...the sound of bullet shots resounded throughout the store. There was utter silence save for the gurgles of a dying man. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was the man spit blood in her face as a last act of vengeance. It will forever taint her life. It will forever haunt her.

"Go...to...hell...you...brat."

It will forever change her life. Just looking at the fear her mother held, not for her safety but for what she had done, will break her little by little.

"M..mama? Are you hurt?" she asked with a broken voice that it made the woman shudder in hidden disgust.

"I-i'm fine." the woman shrunk away, as if scared she'd be shot too.

'You didn't even pretend to care…' Shino cried. 'You left soon after. Did I really do something wrong? Tell me...why...why…why did you leave me? Mother...'

The broken girl cried and cried herself to sleep into the dark abyss that she knew was her only safe haven. She won't be judge here, couldn't be judged for the actions a daughter had to uphold in order to protect the only family she had left.

After all, what good was all that money she left if she wanted nothing to do with her? Her own flesh and blood, left to dry like a puppet plucked free from its strings. Utterly useless and emotionless to the world.

* * *

As the years grew by, the little girl grew up not knowing the warmth of a mother nor the lingering mending of a father wanting the best for her. No, she reminded herself, not for her. Never for her. She didn't deserve such pleasantries. It was her burden to bare, no one else. What good would it do anyway? Wishing for something she knew she would never grasp even in her dreams.

Instead, the girl grew to create a heart of steel and wits of poisonous blood to avoid the eyes. She wish she didn't have to, but it was her way of life. Her mother was gone, but did that mean the gods weren't done torturing her? Far from it. Everywhere she went, the people would direct their gazes to her in both fear and disgust. Did they ever stop to think that she was just the victim of the whole ordeal? That she didn't want to harm anyone? Yet, they never did. She was scorned, feared and presented on a silver platter as a pariah, an irregularity. And so, she stopped caring. Little by little, the girl grew to despise the world and its people. What right did they have to throw conspiracies and judge who was the victim and who was the criminal as if they themselves were the rulers of the world? They weren't all innocents either. It was within human nature to hate and she knew it. In the end, she decided to stand her ground and put her back against the world before it got the chance to stab her in the back with satisfaction.

The little girl grew and grew into a strong woman that didn't take kindly to the gestures of those she deemed as worthless to mock her. In the starting of classes, she transferred schools two times due to the people's transgressions. Did she care? As if! Such things were beneath her. It didn't mean that the jabs didn't hurt any less... all the taunts about her and how her parents left her due to her being a cold blooded murderer. What could she say? That it wasn't true? That her mother, the only person keeping her standing in this godforsaken planet, didn't walk away from her without so much as batting an eye? No, she couldn't. That's why it made her hate the world even more. But then, she was able to find that small silver lining she had wished for for so long…

* * *

Kyouji was his name. The boy was odd and she knew it. He always plastered on a mask when he was with her. She hadn't called him out on it for the simple fact that he was the only one that saw her as a human being instead of the 'cold blooded murderer' she was labeled as. It became more apparent when he brought up a game called "Gun Gale Online" that featured the same gun as the man that caused the whole debacle in the first place. It would help her in getting rid of her fear of guns. No one knew of her phobia besides him anyway. Most people avoided her as if she herself was the plague and they, the self righteous survivors that must do everything in their power to do just that: survive. Kyouji was different. He didn't taunt her, didn't joke about her killing him, didn't fear her, and, most of all, saw her as any other person. She had seen how many people thought he was crazy for hanging out with a killer but he didn't care. Of course, the world wasn't all rainbows and butterflies as many would presume. Every person, no matter how much they would want to deny it, had their own agenda. Even Kyouji, who thought was slick enough to avoid being caught, was held at arm's length from Shino in order to avoid being taken advantage of.

This angered him greatly. In spite of the small shred of humanity he held at bay, the voice of the devil whispering sweet nothings was too much of a temptation that he bit the forbidden fruit. He had told Endou, the most popular girl in school, about her secret. In hindsight, Shino should have seen this coming as she was always on her toes when she met with Kyouji since he felt like a walking landmine. If only she were more cautious, she would have figured out her folly sooner and would've tried harder to at least humor him some more. After all, it wasn't much as stringing him along through his wishes as it was trying to save the little light she had left in her bleak world. Regardless, Endou had found out and her new world of torture began.

"Where do you think you're going?" she would say with that sardonic smirk as someone who had found a leash to make their unbinding dog yield to her demands.

If she were to be honest with herself, that's how she felt.

"Where's the money you've promised me? Aren't we both great friends?" the viper would always spit her ire without much hesitation.

But what was she to do? No one would give her the light of day or even come to her rescue lest they be turned into a target as well. But really, who would help her? No prayer had been answered for so long that she didn't care anymore. She became Endou's personal slave. if she so much as looked at her wrong, she would just point with her finger with a loud **BANG** that it would leave her scurrying. It sounded pathetic, and indeed it was, but it was her life now. She had no friends, no parents, and no help when it came to her pleads. And so…the girl known as Shino Asada endured.

Imagine her surprise when the witch had brought her wannabe gangster boyfriend with her in order to play with her 'little Shino' by roughing her up and showing her her place.

"Come on Shino." the witch cooed. "I just need all the money you're carrying with you right now, no biggie. Why don't you just hand it over?"

"Why should I do that Endou?" she said with venom. "Can't your boyfriend pay for you? Or is he as much of a helpless case as the girl with daddy issues?"

"Why you-" Endou started with her face turning red in repressed anger.

"Why don't you just shut up and do what you're told Asada?" the man said cooly with a smile. "Who knows? You might end up on my saving grace good enough that I might take you out some time." he inspected her figure with those disgustingly blue eyes that held a hint of hostility in them that it was no wonder he ended up with Endou of all people.

"I'd rather die than be your plaything Chris." she snapped at him in disgust.

"Isn't that what you already are to my sweet Endou? A simple lap dog that she has at her beck and call? Might as well take advantage of her generosity and save her the trouble." he said with a voice as smooth as honey but as deadly as a wasp. People always said that there is a price to pay for beauty after all. He might seem cute with that fair skin, dark hair and blue eyes, but he was just as disgusting as any other person wanting to do harm.

"No thanks." Shino replied coolly. "Even I have standards. You don't even start to fit the bill. Not by a longshot."

"Haha. Always the sharpshooter eh Shino? It's no wonder Kyouji walked out soon after." he mocked with a cruel smirk as he saw how her eyes held a tint of hurt at being reminded of her mistake on trusting that man.

"Hmph. I'm just surprised he stuck with you for so long." Endou continued with a smirk. "Perhaps the little dog gave herself off to him in order to keep him. After all, what else would you expect from a murderer?"

"Tch. Of course!" Chris guwaffed as he put his hand on his face. "Why didn't i think about that? You're pretty smart babe." he smirked viciously.

"Oh spare me." Shino spat. "I said I won't give you the money and you could go die in a ditch for all I care."

As Shino turned around to try and walk away, her ears heard the sound of a gun being coked back behind her back. At the sound, she stiffened like a statue.

"Now now, you can't just walk away without being told to do so. That's just rude." Chris shook his head in mock indignation. "Turn around and look when you're being talked to." he said coldly as he saw her turn around slowly, loving the way her boy shook in fear at the sound.

"That's a good girl." he grinned with authority. "See how easy it all is? Ha! Like a trained mutt. Alright, sit down you bitch."

Shino swallowed her pride and did as she was told. 'Anyone with half a brain would do the same' she told herself to try and salvage as much dignity as she could from being struck as a leashed dog.

"HAHAHAHA! How pathetic can you be!?" Chris laughed uproariously. "Ha! No wonder dear mommy left you!"

Shino was livid. How dare he!? She stood up and tried to hit Chris as hard as she could. Making fun of her is one thing she could ignore, but bringing that _woman_ into the conversation was crossing the line. Sadly, she couldn't make it more than three steps before she was backhanded to the floor with a loud thud. If Shino wasn't shaking with fear and anger, she would have laughed at the cruel irony. Here she was, the strong willed Shino Asada, in the same position as her mother during the bank incident: helpless on the floor staring straight at death itself awaiting its final verdict.

Was this how the woman felt? If so, Shino thinks that she _might _forgive her mother a bit. Just a tiny bit. So, here Shino Asada lay to the sins that were placed on her by the world itself. She stared in defiance at her would-be torturer when he walked strode forward with an air of arrogance of someone who knew held the advantage. That defiance left as soon as it came when he shot a bullet close to her ear. It then led to a piercing scream that roared through the heavens.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"HAHAHA! Yes! That's it! Scream for me!" Chris laughed maniacally as Endou started to cling to him with a smirk in order to hide her fear.

'He missed on purpose' her mind was trying to convey to the petrified girl. 'He was only taunting you! Get a hold of yourself! Come on yo-'

"Seeing people like you taking advantage of a defenseless person always makes me sick." said an unknown assailant with a voice as cold as ice that it made Endou break out in a shivering mess.

"Hm? And who might you be?" Chris inquires blandly.

'Go away.' Shino pleaded. 'Leave this has nothing to do with you! I don't want more dead bodies piled onto my name!'

"Does it matter?" the guy with black hair and same colored eyes snarled coldly.

"Maybe." Chris shrugged without a care. "Besides, why would you care about her anyway? She's nothing but a murderer." the teen asked with his voice dripping with disgust as he looked at Shino.

Said girl just tried her best to shrink into herself to ignore the confrontation. 'Leave me alone. Please.'

"A murderer? The only thing close to it is you buddy. So, drop the gun and leave her alone." the guy said monotonously. He ignored Chris' smile completely but not Shino. She saw the way his face contorted into a snarl and it scared her.

"Look man. You seem cool so I'll give you one last warning. Walk away now, lest you get shot."

"I'll take my chances. But really, thanks for the concern."

"Wait Chris! We were just going to intimidate her, not actually kill anyone." Endou said as she backed away from him in shock and fear.

'That's bullshit and you know it.' Shino glared at her.

"Are you serious? That was all you wanted to do? I'm practically cleaning the streets from trash. You should be thanking me!" Chris turned to Endou with a snarl.

'What is he doing?' Shino wondered as she saw the guy with coal black eyes pick up a pipe.

"Why don't you just leave them out of this? It just makes you seem feeble minded." he said from his side.

"And why should I listen to you!?" Chris snarled.

"You don't really have to." he shrugged carelessly. "It's just that pointing your gun menacingly at two defenseless girls makes you seem less of a man." he finished with a smirk.

"Well, in that case..." Chris had his finger on the trigger. "...die for me yeah?"

In a swift motion, Shino saw the guy repel the bullet with the metal pipe as Chris looked on in shock.

"Seems like you missed." he mocked with a cold smirk.

"What the hell!?" Chris exclaimed as he stepped back in shock.

The shock was short lived as he kept on pulling the trigger to the point that he wasted his whole mag.

Shino covered her ears the best she could to avoid hearing that deadly sound.

Kazuto was knocking the bullets off course at inhumane speed that the viewers were awed at the display. Shino had long since stopped covering her ears when the sound of bullet piercing flesh was missing. Chris, however, was far from amazed. Instead, he stepped back in fear as he saw him approach at a calm pace.

"Don't screw with me!" he shouted. "What the hell are you!?"

When he saw the man getting closer, Chris failed to notice that he was backed in a corner, both metaphorically and physically.

"Shut up" the guy brought down the pipe in a swift motion and knocked Chris out.

When she saw the guy come close to her, it took Shino all her willpower not to scream or pull back. There was something about his eyes that quelled her fears. She felt something she had long thrown away resurface tenfold: hope.

"Hey." he said softly with that soothing voice, almost in a whisper. "You okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

All Shino could do is shake her head as her throat had long since dried up.

"Hey Alice, can you call the police?" her black haired savior asked the incoming figures.

"On it!" the blond haired girl said as she directed Endou a sharp glare.

'Ha!' Shino thought with a small amount of satisfaction.

"She's okay right?" the youngest of the group asked, worry etched on her face.

"Yeah it seems so." her savior said with a smile.

'He...he saved me.' Shino thought with surprise as she glanced at her savior's smile as well as the worried faces of the others. 'Why?'

"Why did you save me?" she couldn't help but whisper while barely willing herself not to breakdown and cry in relief.

"Should I have stayed there and watch the events unfold?" he inquired with a soft smile that made her cheeks flush a light pink despite the situation. "Besides, I don't believe you deserve this." he finished with a frown.

At that, she felt her breath hitch. If he were to find out about the events in her life, would he look at her in disgust just like everyone else?

"Hey are you alright?" he questioned worriedly as he saw her start to hyperventilate.

Shino couldn't answer as her world started to darken.

* * *

(Fuyuki Central: General Hospital- Few hours later)

Light, black eyes fluttered open as she took in the sight of white walls around her.

'It must have been a dream' she thought with mild disappointment. How could it not? It's not like if she deserved any type of kindness anyway. Not afte-

"Oh! You're awake!" a nurse said cheerfully. "That's great! Wait until your friends hear about this!" she smiled with excitement as she went to fetch her 'friends'.

'So it wasn't a dream.' Shino thought with a small smile filled with joy.

A knock was all the warning she got before the door was flung open by a fully grinning black haired girl.

"You're okay!' the chibi chirped. "Told you my big brother was the best Alice!" she stuck her tongue out at the now known blond.

"Yeah yeah." the blond rolled her eyes playfully as she looked Suguha. "That still doesn't excuse you from barging into the room without knocking first Suguha. Anyway, how do you feel?" she tore her eyes away from the scolded girl to her with worry filled eyes.

"I'm fine." Shino replied curtly as she tried to avoid looking at her. 'As fine as a murderer could feel anyway…' she thought bitterly.

"That's good.' the blond sighed in relief. "Kazuto is going to be happy knowing this!" Shino raised a brow at the name. "Oh right...that's the name of the ravenette that helped you. He and Eugeo went to buy some snacks in case you were to wake up."

"I'm back Alice!" Eugeo chirped. When the girls turned to look at the voice, they saw him being caught in a headlock courtesy of Kazuto.

"What did you do now…" Alice exclaimed in exasperation as she went to rub her forehead.

"Oi! I didn't do anything! I just-" Eugeo was cut off mid sentence when Kazuto tightened the headlock with a twitching brow.

"That's the exact reason why I have you in a headlock you idiot! You doing anything since you were zoning out." he then whispered silently into his ear. "Wait till Alice hears about your daydream.." he finished with a smirk.

When Kazuto released Eugeo, everyone present saw his face go pale and then turn an inhumane shade of red that they were worried he had caught a cold out of the blue. As Kazuto laid his eyes on Shino he beamed with a great intensity. Eugeo was shocked since he had only seen Kazuto smile like that on special occasions. Most of the 'special occasions' consisted of Eugeo being beat within an inch of his life for calling said person old that. That aside, his smile was so bright that it brought color to Shino's cheeks as well as knowing smiles from Alice and Suguha. How interesting...

"You're fine I see. That's a relief." he smiled with such a radiance that it took Shino's breath away.

"Y-yes. I-i'm fine. Thank you for asking." she managed to stutter due to her heart skipping a beat.

It didn't last too long as it froze up by his next question.

"May I ask, why was that _guy _assaulting you?" he inquired with a frown. "From the looks of it, the events seems so practiced that it almost feels like a regular occurence."

Shino's only response was to start panicking.

'Oh no.' she thought frantically. 'What do I tell them!? I was too caught up in the moment that I forgot to come up with a convenient lie! Think Shino! Think.'

"The pair you saw me with were just my tor-bullies that try to provoke me the best they can. It happens regularly that hardly care what they try to do at this point." she lied perfectly. Kazuto was able to catch her slip up but chose to not pressure her on it. She was going to say torturers wasn't she? If so, why?

"So it does happen regularly." Alice acknowledged with a frown. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I don't really care what they do to me." she replied curtly. It was her way of life anyway.

"But that makes it even worse!" the kid besides Kazuto replies with teary eyes. "You shouldn't be used to people doing you harm! That's mean." she sniffled.

"It's sickening that's what it is." Eugeo replied with a frown. "People flaunting their superiority freely over others through intimidation." he tightened his fist.

"Regardless of this, you seem like a strong girl Shino." Kazuto said with a grin. "Many people would cower in fear and do as they were told without much thought." Seeing her about to deny his claim, he continued. "You, in this case, had a sense of defiance regardless of the danger. Some people may call this suicidal, but I consider it endearing for a person to try and put on a brave front even in the face of danger. That's what makes you strong."

'But I'm not!' she replied in her mind. 'I was scared. I still am! Of that gun, of that man…'

"Why did you save me?" she whispered silently while looking at the floor.

"This again?" he asked with a raised brow. "It's because i saw someone in need of help."

"But why!? You don't even know me! And yet, you threw yourself in danger just to help me!" Shino shouted with tears cascading down her eyes. "Why did you do it huh!?"

He only smiled gently at her as he went to hold her hand. She only flinched at the warmth of his hand in her own and didn't try to pull away.

"It's because I saw the pained look in your eyes. It wasn't your fault was it? You were the victim in this whole fiasco that's all." he smiled kindly. "Anyone of us would do the same." Somehow, his eyes were more telling. It was as if he wasn't only talking about her being attacked by Chris.

Shino was finally able to glance. _Truly_ glance at the face of the people who only smiled at her with warmth and no sense of hostility.

'If they were to find out what you've done, they would leave your side you know?' a voice whispered in her ear. 'How do you know this isn't just a trick? A ploy to make you lower your guard only to get hurt again? You can't trust them.' It continued to taunt her. For a second, Shino was about to comply with the voice and break away from Kazuto's warm embrace. Would this truly end up hurting her?

"He's right you know?" Alice stepped up with a sweet smile that made her break away from her train of thought. "We would all try to help out. It doesn't sit well with me knowing that many people are hurting. If I knew how to protect them, I'd gladly do it."

"Same here." Eugeo and Suguha said with such confidence that it made Shino shed small tears.

"But what if...what if I'm not what you think of me?" Shino asked in a small voice filled with a flood of emotions. Seeing their confused looks, she decided to take a shot at the dark while trying her best to not blurt out her secret. "What if I'm just some awful person that ends up doing more harm than good? What then?"

"Honestly?" Kazuto started out with a look that shouldn't be possible for a fourteen year old to have. "Everyone deserves a second chance no matter how heinous the crime may be. As long as they try hard to redeem themselves, they would be good in my book. What do you say, want to give it a try?" he finished with a smile unlike none other that seemed to illuminate her bleak world.

It fell second in comparison to Shino's bright smile full of hope. Maybe, just this once, she will be able to truly end up happy. Just looking at the bright smiles of those around her was able to quell down her fears. Fears of the future, fear of life, and fear of being alone.

_**And so, the girl known as Shino Asada was able to smile once more. I hope you're watching me grandfather. Watching how I'm upholding that promise I made during my visit to your grave once i had joined the Underground. The promise to help those that are lost and in need of guidance just as I once was. As for you, Eraser, I promise the same vow regarding your dream of being a true hero of justice. For now, I'm looking forward to the future Shino herself will carve. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey- Normal talking

**Hey**\- Kazuto's inner monologue

'Hey'- People thinking

(Hey)- Inner circles mean places or time skips

~Flashback~

* * *

If it wasn't for Shino's new friends, she would have been at her wit's end. No matter how persistent she was in telling the nurse that she was fine, she wasn't allowed to leave. A girl can't just faint and wake up in a hospital without being watched like a hawk could she!? Geez.

If someone were to tell Shino that all the pain she had to go through would be necessary to find the right people in the future, she would scoff and look at you as if you were crazy. I mean, who would like to be friends with a killer without anything distorted in mind? Looking back, she would admit that it all feels worth it. It brought a smile to Shino's face when her friends chose to stay with her. Even when she gave them an overshadowing of her life not being so bright, they wouldn't budge. Her smile grew tenfold when her savior said that it didn't matter for she was just a person brought up by pain that shouldn't even be hers to begin with. If this didn't make her appreciate life, she honestly wouldn't know what would. A week has passed and gone as quickly as the summer breeze, refreshing and melancholic. Her friends have chosen to go out and commemorate their new friendship by inviting her to their usual hideout which was called Shisui's Arcade in order to get acquainted with each other since, in the chibi's own words, it "wasn't on the greatest of terms". Which now brings us to the present…

"Hmm." said chibi squinted her eyes with puffed cheeks "We should introduce ourselves in a great fashion…"

"Um. There isn't much to it you know?" the brown haired boy besides her muttered with a sweatdrop.

'Come to think of it, is his hair really that bright or is he a blond?' Shino thought in her head as she glanced his way.

Ignoring him completely, the chibi brightened up as if receiving a revelation.

"I know! I saw this in an anime once and I thought it sounded pretty cool." coughing into her hand to gather the group's attention, she then turned serious, or as serious as a little kid could get anyway. "I want you to start off your introductions by giving your name, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future."

"Oh?" the ravenette next to a blond girl said with mirth. "Would you mind giving an example?"

"Sure!" she chirped. "My name is Suguha Kirigaya. I have many likes and not many dislikes. As for dreams for the future...I don't have one right now!" she finished with a huge grin.

'All you gave us was your name…' the three people deadpanned.

'You've been watching Naruto haven't you?" he sighed with a smile.

"Yup!"

"Okay. I guess I should start then. My name is Kazuto Kirigaya. I like kendo, my family, and my friends. I dislike arrogant people that think they're better than everyone else and people that like to cause harm for their own amusement. My dream for the future is to be able to help shape the world into one where many could live happily." he finished with his eyes shining with so much intensity that it left them all with awe.

"You've really thought it through haven't you Kazuto." the blond girl teased.

"S-so what?" he questioned with a blush.

"Nothing really" she gave him an impish grin.

"Why don't you go then!?" he said with indignation.

They were so caught up trying to ignore each other's taunts that they didn't notice two death glares being directed at them.

"Sure! Hi, my name is Alice Zuberg. I like helping people, dancing, singing, and poking fun at the boys. I dislike people that harm others for no reason. As for dreams, I would like to start learning Kendo next year in order to learn discipline and have something in common with my friends." she finished with a serene smile that made Eugeo blush.

'He likes her.' Shino noted with a small smile.

"Alright little brownie, your turn." Kazuto looked at Eugeo with a cheshire grin that clearly says 'I know what you're thinking but I won't tell'. It took all of Eugeo's willpower not to gulp.

"M-my name is Eugeo Gesualdo. I like my friends and my family. I dislike people that flaunt their power to make others feel inferior. Also, I dislike some of the old man's training lessons because they felt more like chores. Mostly the things someone his age won't be able to finish without breaking his back." he said with a smug grin as he looked directly at Kazuto. Said person had a visible tick mark as he quelled the urge to strangle him then and there.

'Old man?' Shino questioned with a tilt of her head.

"I bet you're just mad because you can't cook as good as myself!" Kazuto said haughtily. "You almost burned the kitchen when you were boiling water."

"How was that my fault!? You were supposed to look after it!" Eugeo said in indignation.

"I was preparing the food Eugeo. _You _only had to look after the boiling water!" Kazuto said in exasperation.

"Don't you point that finger at me! You're also to blame!"

"How!?"

"I don't know! You just are!"

That makes no sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"BOYS!" both Suguha and Alice said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Sorry!" said people whimpered.

"W-what?" Shino couldn't comprehend the absurdity of it all. 'They're acting like children'

"See! Even Shino thinks you guys are immature!" Alice exclaimed with a pout. "You guys will be the reason we'll leave a bad impression on our new member."

"It's not my fault!" Kazuto said with his head turned to the side. "I _did_ say that a way to a woman's heart is through his cooking. You should have seen how happy he was at the statement!" he finished with his own impish grin as he saw both Alice and Eugeo blush.

"W-what!?" was the only thing the duo could say.

"Besides, I doubt our new friend would think less of us! Right Shino?" he pleaded with soft eyes as he turned to look at said girl's direction.

For a moment, Shino looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she glanced his way.

'W-what?' she thought with a blush.

"Don't bring her into this big brother! I, for one, agree with Alice. You could be a bad influence sometimes." as Suguha finished her statement as if it were mere facts, both Eugeo and Alice nodded sagely.

"Yep."

"She does have a point Kazu."

'She even has a nickname for him?' Shino thought with a small pout.

'No fair! How come you haven't given me a nickname Alice!?' Eugeo thought with small streams of tears as Suguha patted his back sympathetically.

"Wha!? You're just as bad of an influence as I am! Don't think I forgot when you and Sugu started screaming at the top of your lungs when you drank too much soda!" Kazuto pointed at her accusingly.

"Huh!? N-no we didn't!" both Alice and Suguha blushed at the memory.

"Anyway…" Suguha cleared her throat to try and steer the conversation into another direction. "It's your turn Shino!"

"Um, right. My name is Shino Asada." she started off with a small voice. "I don't have many likes due to certain circumstances. I _hate_ guns and I also dislike people that bully others without them knowing about their past. As for dreams for the future, I haven't thought of it." Shino was able to finish a bit more strongly when she saw her friends pay attention to her without flinching.

"See! That wasn't so bad!" Suguha said cheerfully.

"Shino Asada huh? It's a beautiful name." Kazuto said with a small smile.

"T-thanks." Shino said timidly with her face flushing red.

'I can't believe that we aren't that much different you and I Shino. I just wished you wouldn't have ended up seeing the darkness of the world so early.' Kazuto thought sadly. 'I swear, I'll bring happiness to your life no matter what!'

"Beautiful huh?" Eugeo said with his own cheshire grin.

"Hm? Of course. Besides, shouldn't you know more about that word than me Eugeo? After all the times I've heard you call Ali-" Kazuto couldn't finish his sentence as Eugeo moved at the speed of light and clamped his hands over his mouth.

'S-shut up" he hissed as he saw mirth dancing in his friend's coal black eyes.

Both Kazuto and Eugeo failed to notice Shino and Alice look at the floor shyly as they butted heads with lighting dancing between them. Only when Suguha tapped their shoulders with a smile that promised death did they stop.

"Hey Eugeo. You remember that the Kendo Championship will start in three weeks right?" Kazuto said seriously.

"Yeah I know." Eugeo said just as serious. "I've been thinking, and I feel that it's best that we stop training with each other in order to prepare for the tourney. Do you agree?"

"Yeah. It seems like the best course of action considering the fact that this time, there will be more people wanting to try and take the top three spots."

"Heh. It's because of the prize this time."

"No kidding." Alice said with a nod. "The top three contestants not only receive an absurd amount of money, but they receive their very own NerveGear."

"NerveGear?" both Suguha and Shino asked with a tilt of their head.

"Yep. It's a helmet that relies on the function to read and transform information that is then sent to the brain and turned into brain pulse commands within the virtual world in order to emulate sensation and perception." Kazuto said with a gleam of excitement shining within his eyes.

"Not only that, but with the rumored games that will soon come out, many people will try and obtain the NerveGear before others." Eugeo added in with his own grin.

"You guys seem awfully excited." the girls deadpanned.

"Of course!" both boys shouted. "With this, we'll be able to cement our own legend in video games!"

"Of course…" the girls sighed.

"Say Shino…" Eugeo started off with a small grin. "Will you go and see our matches for the Kendo World Tourney in three weeks? I know someone in particular you would like to see face off against someone as great as I." he puffed out his chest in pride.

"W-what?" Shino squeaked out all flustered.

"Oh come on. We both know you're light years away from matching my skills kid." Kazuto turned his nose up in the air. "I, for one, am looking forward to fighting Kai again. He _did_ promise he'd settle the score next time we meet."

"Hey! Just to let you know, I'm getting better at my swordplay! I'm surprised your old age hasn't hindered your movements yet!" Eugeo pointed at him in irritation.

"Ha! Nice try but everyone knows I'm the people's champ. There's no way old age could ever catch up to me!"

"So you do agree! You are getting old!" he smirked.

"Huh!? When did I ever say that you brownie!?" Kazuto called out in mild anger.

"Who you calling a brownie you old man!?"

"Old man!?"

"Yeah! Just look at all those gray blotches you're starting to get on your hair"

"You did _not _just go there!"

"Just did!"

"Why yo-"

"~Boys~" three sing song voices sent shivers down their spines. Wait, three?

Both boys turned their heads slowly to the third voice and see Shino with light overshadowing her glasses that gave her an even scarier appearance.

"U-um S-shino?" Eugeo asked timidly.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"A-are you okay?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason." both him and Kazuto broke out in a cold sweat.

"Hoho! You'll fit just fine with us Shino." Alice nodded in approval.

"Yep. It's be great to have another person keep them in check!" Suguha said cheerfully.

"Don't give her any ideas!" Kazuto screamed with a hint of nervousness.

* * *

(Few hours later)

"Well aside from the boys' usual antics, this was actually pretty fun!" Suguha exclaimed.

"No kidding. It's so nice to have another girl on board." Alice sighed happily. " Especially of how much of a handful they could be."

Eugeo and Kazuto stayed a little back to sulk around.

"Um. Is it okay to talk bad about them all the time?" Shino held her hands together in nervousness as she looked back at the rainclouds the boys seemed to have attached to them.

"Yep." both girls chirped. "It teaches them discipline."

"God knows they need plenty of it." Alice sighed in irritation.

"Say, Kazuto…" Eugeo started off after looking around.

"Yeah?" the ravenette asked in sadness.

"Be honest with me. How much have I really improve in all these years?"

Dispelling the gloomy atmosphere and turning serious, Kazuto responded analytically.

"Comparing the you from now than the you from the past is like comparing a cocoon to a butterfly." Seeing Eugeo's quizzical look, he elaborated. "There is no means of comparison since there is no real basis. Think of yourself as the cocoon. It took a long process to evolve in skills. You couldn't even hold a shinai properly in the first day of our training. However, as the days went by, you managed to improve greatly by leaps and bounds. I'm going to be honest with you. The way you were able to evolve so quickly shocked me. Many people had hailed me as a prodigy for being able to beat other contestants older than myself on the first day of my kendo debut. So, if I'm considered a prodigy, you could be classified as a genius. Not only were you able to break down the Itto Hebi style little by little as time went on, but you effectively changed it completely to the point that it can be classified as a different sword play all together. Although it has some of my movements ingrained into it, you included your very own variations. Some of which have left me in awe."

Kazuto threw the gapping Eugeo a sincere smile that conveyed how proud he was of his apprentice.

"I can firmly state that you could be able to give anyone a hard time if you were given the time to analyze their skill set. As it stands, it really gets my blood pumping knowing that you and Kai will be competing. I'm really proud of you, Eugeo." he finished off with a grin.

"Thanks Kazuto." Eugeo looked at him with fire in his eyes. "I promise you that i will try my best and fight with all I've got until i face you in the finals."

"Glad to hear it! I'm looking forward to it my friend. Just make sure you don't get eliminated too early okay?" Kazuto gave him a toothy grin as he and Eugeo shook hands. Even if they seemed to fight all the time, they are still best friends...no, more than that. They could really call themselves brothers with the same goal in mind: get as string as they could in order to protect what is precious to them.

The atmosphere was then broken as easy as glass.

"Awe. They're getting along!" Alice squealed in joy.

"Is this a dream!?" Suguha questioned herself in alarm. "Shino! Please, pinch m-ouch*!"

"Hey! We're not that bad!"

"Yeah yeah." Shino nodded mockingly. "Let's just go. It's getting late."

"Of course princess!" Kazuto mock saluted passionately.

"D-don't say that!" she shouted a little flustered.

"Right my bad." he scratched his head with a small grin.

'Yep. He's a clueless womanizer.' Eugeo hung his head with a small grin. 'But still, this doesn't change the fact that i was able to grow stronger because of him. He, a champion, was able to see value in me that many were quick to put down when I asked around. I won't let you down Kazuto. I will get better! One of these days, I'll be sure to beat you and leave my own mark on the world.'

Kazuto took a quick glance his way and set his eyes on the setting sun. 'Try your best huh? I guess I'll do the same. There's no way that I'll let you surpass me just yet little bro, not when there is still so much to teach you.' He then glanced at the rest of the people he came to love as family. 'Especially when the League is lurking around. I'll ask Eraser to help me pick up my training. I finally have something I want to protect and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to them.' he clenched his hand in determination as the sun went down.

~ Flashback ~

(One year ago)

"H-hey Mic." a panting Kazuto called out. "W-why is it that Eraser is pushing me more than usual?"

"Ah. So you've noticed." Hizashi nodded as he patted the seat next to him. Kazuto shot him a grateful look as he let his muscles relax. "Due to loose rumors and little valuable information, we were able to semi-confirm that the League has been having close ties to the Hiei Hasaikai yakuza group. Separate, the Hero Society had no problems chasing them down. Now however, the tables have turned. Two yakuza groups banning together to try and bring chaos has many people on edge. Especially on Eraser."

"Oh?" Kazuto asked quizzically. "How come?"

Looking at the setting sun outside of the dojo, Hizashi had a faraway look. "It's because he finally has something to protect."

"How does that make someone strong?" Kazuto whispered lightly.

"Trust me kiddo." Hizashi ruffled Kazuto's hair with a big grin. "Once you find the one thing you want to protect, you'll understand. For now..."

"Alright brat! Time's up." a voice roared out.

"...try to survive. Ja ne!" Hizashi ran away as if hell itself was chasing him.

"W-wait! Mic! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

~ Flashback End ~

"For such a weird guy, you're quite perspective Hizashi." Kazuto whispered serenely.

"Hurry up Kazuto!" Eugeo said with a grin.

Looking at the group in front of him, Kazuto couldn't stop a smile from surfacing. "Coming!"

**I've always thought that a person was only strong through training. I'm guessing that having something to look forward to can be just as enticing as strength itself. Those bonds i hold so dear to my heart, I'll make sure not to severe them.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey- Normal talking

**Hey**\- Kazuto's inner monologue

'Hey'- People thinking

(Hey)- Inner circles mean places or time skips

~Flashback~

* * *

**Have you ever had that feeling that you have gone way in over your head? It's exhilarating and, at the same time, mortifying all in one go. Especially when your mission is specialized.**

(Location: Training Facility)

"Ha-ah. I-i can still go on Eraser." Kazuto said through pants as he tried his best to stand.

"Your movements are getting sluggish little by little kid. We've been fighting for hours non-stop and your body needs rest." Shouta said sharply.

'I'm still not good enough. I need to get faster.' Kazuto noted. Both escrima sticks in hand, he rushed forward at high speeds and tried to go for a vertical hit that was then parried by Shouta grabbing a hold of his wrist and going for a low leg sweep.

"Like I said kid, take a break." Shouta said with a stern face as he looked at the downed Kazuto.

"I-I can't. With all the events going on, I need to get stronger as fast as I can." Kazuto craned his neck to look at Shouta squarely in the eyes. "You've heard the rumors too haven't you?"

"Rumors or not, It doesn't change the fact that you won't be going. Didn't you ask me for training to prepare for the Kendo Tourney?" he asked blandly.

"That's before I heard that the League will be attacking the Fukui Port in a few days. I won't be able to stay still knowing that many people could die from the backlash."

"That's what the heroes are for. Or have you forgotten your place in the Underground? We strike from the shadows Kazuto."

"Yeah I know but-"

"But nothing kid." Ares said as he walked in on their training with his ever present skull mask. "You should listen to Eraser here. It matters little to me if you've turned out to be our best agent in a short amount of time, you're still just a kid. Hell, you still can't kill the targets assigned to you! I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that, but trust me kid, once you've crossed that line…"

"...you could never go back." Eraserhead finished for him with a frown.

"But I can't just ignore the fact that you guys might be biting more than you can chew." Kazuto frowned sadly. "Remember when our members interrogated Satoshi? He said that we should be more wary of the Hiei Hasaikai group than the League. What if they have added new members to their organization? Or worse, what if this is just a setup? You don't always receive intel that ends up being all true. What if it's just an ambush? I can't help but feel like something bad could happen at any moment."

"It's the way things are kid." Ares states cooly. "Whether it's an ambush or not, we have to stop them at all cost."

Shouta gets close to Kazuto and stretched out his hand for the young assassin to take.

"I've told you this many times Kazuto. To be an assassin is to dance with death. There's no telling when one of us might die." Seeing Kazuto about to protest, he continued. "What we can do, however, is prepare for the worst case scenario in order to save as many lives as possible. An assassin might only strike from the shadows, but even the shadows provide shade for the people to take shelter in."

"What are you trying to say?" Kazuto inquired.

"It means that although you won't be part of their center of attack, you can still provide help in order to prevent the ensuing collateral damage." Hizashi said as he walked in with a small grin.

"Then…"

"Yep." Ares said with his own matching grin that couldn't be seen through his mask. "We were testing you to see whether you would try your best to save people or throw yourself recklessly into battle. Considering the fact that most of the Underground agents are like that, I'm quite surprised that you cared more for people getting caught in the crossfire than you do for the yakuza group."

"I still don't agree with their reckless decision, but it _is_ true that you need more experience in search and rescue missions since most of them were capture and infiltration." Shouta gave a long sigh as he saw both Hizashi and Ares give him knowing looks.

"Just say you care about his well being. I'm quite sure it's not that hard." Ares said jokingly.

"Yeah you big o'le softy." Hizashi exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Um, what?" Kazuto had to blink twice to make sure he heard right.

"Oh nothing to worry about kid." Ares gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now, go and make sure you have everything for the mission! We'll regroup in the outskirts of Fukui Port exactly when the clock strikes midnight to evaluate how much damage we would have to control and the best way to evacuate the civilians safely. Starting today, you Kazuto Kirigaya, codename Kuro will be enlisted as a double agent for both the Underground and Hero Society."

"N-no way." said person managed to stutter out. "Is this true?" as he took a glance at both Hizashi and Shouta, he saw their serious looks and gulped audibly. "T-then...it's my honor to be in your care." Kazuto took a knee and bowed like a knight would do to a King.

"Raise your head." Hizashi said with a serious face that then morphed into a grin. "Ha! I get my own little minion! So cool!"

Both Shouta and Kazuto deadpanned while Ares started chuckling softly. Count on Hizashi to help dissipate the serious air around others.

"Now, I remember someone saying that they could still go on..." Ares said with a fanged grin that could be felt by all present. "How about we put those words to the test?"

This time, Kazuto _really_ had a reason to gulp and pray for his safety.

* * *

(Few hours later: Kirigaya Residence)

"Wow the food's great mom!" Suguha exclaimed in elation.

"Oh is it now?" Midori asked bashfully.

"The blend of the different types of spices you've bought on your trip sure make the flavor pop up more." Minetaka exclaimed with a nod.

"Oh stop it you two. I'm going to blush if you keep up the praises." Midori said with a pleased smile.

"What do you think big brother?" Silence was the only response to her question.

"Kazuto?" Midori asked worriedly. "Are you doing okay? You're being more quiet than usual. Is there something wrong?"

Caught off guard, Kazuto almost fell off his chair.

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine don't worry." he stated with a grin that masked all of his worries. 'How am I suppose to tell them that I'm going on a mission at midnight without giving actual information? Should I just leave without telling them? I would worry them if they were to find out…'

"You know you could tell us anything right?" Minetaka said with the same amount of worry as his wife.

"Yeah I know." he said as he ate his food at a fast pace. "I think I'll go practice in the dojo for a bit and then go to sleep if you guys don't mind."

Kazuto stood up to wash his plate and then left for the dojo.

"I'm worried mother." Suguha whispered.

"Yeah. So am I." Midori whispered back as she glanced at her son's retreating form.

* * *

(Kirigaya Estate: Dojo)

'What the hell was that!' the ravenette berated himself as he started swinging his shinai while twisting his body to adjust in between hits.

For any other viewer, his attacks would seem so fluid that many would describe it as a dance rather than a deadly combination. For Kazuto, however, it's just the means necessary to try and save as many people possible for the upcoming battle in two days. 'Could i be any more obvious!? Sugu and mother should start to worry any moment now and it would be bad if their paranoia doesn't allow them to sleep. Tch. Some assassin I am.'

Kazuto stopped midway to catch a breath as his body loosened up. His body is glistening with so much sweat that it's a surprise he hasn't melted.

After a few minutes, he continued on with more vigor. 'Not only that, but the way the information was phrased...it's too obvious to not be a trap. How can one of our own get the exact same time and day of the League's attack without getting caught? Unless…'

Kazuto quickly shook his head to get rid of his train of thought. 'No. I'm just being paranoid. Come on man get your head in the game! You could end up being useless if you are too worried about everything all at once.'

"I should try and buy a heavier shinai." Kazuto mused to himself as he felt the 440g shinai as light as a feather. 'I should ask Shouta for stronger training weight while I'm at it. A katana wouldn't hurt either even though I also have my escrima sticks. Meh. THere's no such thing as over specializing anyway.'

"Especially in the mission I'm going." he thought out loud with a sigh. "Man what a pain."

Kazuto was too distracted to take note of grey eyes, that once looked at him with worry, open up in shock as the figure ran fast to its room at breakneck speed without making any noise. 'M-mission? What?'

Even while being confused, the figure resolved to get to the bottom of all this.

~Later on...~

[Time- 11:37]

Making sure he put on his body armor, Kazuto whispered "It's time." as he opened the window from his room with a small creak and jumped out without making a noise. Too bad for him, Suguha was going to her room, with milk in hand, at the exact same time as the window was heard open. Eyes opening wide in surprise, Suguha quickly barreled into her her brother's room just to see the window left open and a dark figure jump out.

"W-what?" she questioned as she quickly went to her room to put on some clothes to follow the dark figure. 'What's going on big brother?'

* * *

(Fukui Port)

"It seems that you've made it. I thought it was past your bedtime." Geko said with a sneer.

"Oh, it's you." Kuro exclaimed blandly. He never got along with Geko even in his starting year. It was as if the man's main goal in life was to piss him off each time they crossed paths. I guess jealousy really is a bad thing to have. Most of the Heroes, besides Hizashi, seem to brim with too much arrogance that jealousy is just a trait they all possess.

"What do you mean 'It's you'!? Where the hell is my respect you brat!?" Geko exclaimed in outrage.

"Respect is earn not given." Kuro said coldly as he turned to walk away and meet up with Commander Ares. "Besides, as far as I'm concerned, you're not even worth my time."

"You've been trained by Eraserhead for three years and you already think you're hot shit huh!?" Geko screamed as he blocked his path.

"Get out of my way Geko." Kuro commanded coldly.

"And what if I don't." he exclaimed haughtily.

"Then you'll get in trouble." a voice broke their glaring contest.

"C-commander Ares. I-it's not what it looks like." Geko stated in panic.

"Right…" said commander said blandly. "Get into your station. You're patrolling the west wing. Make sure to take notes of the ins and outs of the area and where we could quickly put the people in case of emergencies." he ordered as Geko hightialied out of his sight.

"What about me sir?" Kuro asked as he saluted.

"Go and check the right wing of the port and do the same." Before Kuro left to start his mission, he heard Ares snap his finger as a figure fell down beside them. "This is one of the Underground's best assassins. Her code name is Nero and she will be your assistant on the walkway."

"May I ask why sir?"

"Simply put, Eraser wanted you to have extra protection in case this ended up being a setup."

"Ah. I see."

"Okay then, get to your stations you two." he ordered.

"Hai!" both assassins shouted in unison.

As soon as both Kuro and Nero left, Ares' face contorted into a grimace. 'It's just as I feared.'

"Attention all personnel! Start Defensive Pattern Alpha and encircled the parameter!" he said through the intercom. 'I hope you survive this night Kazuto.'

~ Flashback ~

"What do you make of it?" Shouta asked as he looked at the man next to him.

He has unruly pitch black hair with strands sticking out like wolf ears. His chiseled physique depicts that of a person that has been on many deadly battles in the past as he has a scar running around his left bicep. Not only that, but there is a scar on his left eye that gave an exotic vibe to his red eyes. Finishing his look is the all dark clothing he has on with a skull mask hanging around his neck.

"It seems you're right." he sighed. "We'll have to weed out the traitors in our group in this mission."

"Not only that, but it seems they had been feeding the Hasaikai heir our plans without us knowing for years." Shouta said with an exasperated sigh.

"And it gets worse." Hizashi exclaimed with a frown. "The League will be attacking today."

"Don't worry about that." the ruby eyed man said dismissively. "I've got that covered. It was the main reason I requested to add our little Kuro in the mission."

"You're playing a dangerous mission Izaya." Shouta warned with a frown.

"I know." Izaya smirked as he turned to walk out. "But, it's necessary. And Eraser, do remember that even though you are sub commander, I still contain more authority. Do remember that next time and address me as Ares."

"Then hopefully you will do the same." Shouta shot back as the door closed.

~ Flashback End ~

"Man." Ares mused to himself. "Have I gotten soft on him Yukito?"

* * *

(Fukui Port: Right Wing)

(Fukui Port: Right Wing)

The silence between the two is so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Kuro couldn't take the silence any longer and decided to break it.

"So...how long have you been an assassin, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Eight years." Nero answered him honestly.

"Eight huh?" he mused. 'Considering the fact that we look the same age, I'm surprised Geko doesn't know that his record has been broken for this long.'

"How about you?" she asked.

"It's nothing special really. Only for three." Kuro stated as he tried to scratch the back of his head. _Tried_ since he forgot he had a mask on.

"What are you doing?' Nero asked blandly.

"Sorry. Just a bad habit i seem to have picked up from Mic." he tried to grin through his mask.

"For a rookie, you seem to know a lot of the higher ups in the chain of command." she appraised silently.

"Yeah. Eraserhead said that he scouted me out for my potential. I just wanted to join in order to become a hero for those who can't defend themselves. A hero of justice of some sorts." If he were to pay attention, he would've seen Nero stiffen slightly as they looked around.

"Oh. Is that so?" she asked with a strained voice.

"Are you alright?" Kuro asked as he noted her change in tone.

"Nothing to worry about." she dismissed with a bit of...bloodlust?

Trying to play it cool, he simply replied with "If you say so." even though his body took on a defensive stance.

'Something's not quite right here. It almost feels as if…'

Kuro's train of thought was halted as an explosion was heard in the center of Fukui Port.

"Shit." he swore under his breath.

"Come on Nero! We have to evacuate the civilians before there are any casualties!"

"Oh. It's over already?" she said with a voice filled with displeasure.

Kuro stiffened. Something doesn't feel right.

"And we were having so much fun talking to each other Kuro." With that, Nero started peeling off her skin.

'What the hell!?" he thought in alarm as the once strands of black hair seem to take a shade of pale, dirty ash-blonde.

* * *

_{Queue Song: "Stay and Decay" - Unlike Pluto}_

* * *

"Oh well." the figure shrugged dismissively as she finished peeling off her mask and took out a knife from her small pocket. "Can't do anything about it can we? Now my little Kuro...bleed for me!" she shouted as she lung forward with crazed eyes. Kuro evaded her attack by cartwheeling in the nick of time.

"Who the hell are you!?" he shouted when he took a look at her. She is a petite, fair-skinned girl with bright yellow irises and thin slit pupils. Her hair is a pale, dirty ash-blonde and is styled into two messy buns that gave her a rather feline style.

The girl just gave him a wide, fanged smirk as she lunged at him with even more ferocity. Kuro was able to get his bearings just in time to take out his escrima sticks and meet her head on.

"Well well well, you're not half bad." she smirked as she added more strength into her thrust.

"Tch. How annoying." Kuro breathed out as he clicked his right escrima stick and left a small cut on the girl's pale face before jumping back into his fighting stance. His feet were planted downward with only his left foot taking a wider birth in order to either sprint forward or pull back if need be.

"You cut me." the girl said in shock. The shock was short lived as she started painting with a large blush. "That's so great." she squealed with a wide smile. "Please, cut me more."

With a shout, she shot towards him moving at an even faster pace than before. Kuro was able to keep up with her through sheer instinct alone as her attacks are wild and unpredictable. Every time she went for a right swing, he would pivot to the side and try to strike at her ribs. The only problem was that he didn't count on being so flexible to the point that it would seem inhumane. Kuro was able to catch her off guard by going for a feint by clicking his left escrima stick. It shot out a low voltage lighting attack that numbed her left right hand for a second. However, in that second, Kuro was able to go for a leg sweep and make her fall to the ground.

Through a series of flips, the girl was able to land on her feet with all the graces of a cat. When she looked back, she saw him teleport to her side at an even higher speed that left her in mild shock. Using his bigger frame to his advantage, Kuro was able to push her into a wall while having her wrists in a vice grip.

"Answer me now." he stated coldly as he stared at her straight in the eye. Even if he hated killing and tried to evade doing so, it didn't mean he wouldn't do so.

"And what if I don't little hero?" she questioned with a tilt of her head and a small grin plastered her delicate features. "Would you really hurt wittle o'le me?"

"If I were to tell you yes?" he furrowed his brow as he saw her lick her lips in ecstacy.

"You really do know how to talk to a lady." she moaned out with a smile.

"Enough games." Kuro was really losing his patience with her.

"You'll just have to earn it Kuro." she mewled into his ear as she looked at something behind her. "Besides, wouldn't there be something more important to look after? Like that little girl perhaps?"

As Kuro craned his neck around slowly, he was able to see a cowering little figure that look all too familiar. The figure was held in a tight grip by a man wearing a dark yellow, double-breasted overcoat with buttoned shoulder tabs and a high collar. Over his head, he wears a black balaclava with a hole for his mouth as well as his eyes and a white mask with geometric design.

"Sugu." Kuro whispered loudly as said person looked at him with teary eyes that pleaded for him to save her. Turning back to the smirking girl, he asked with clenched teeth. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really." the blond shrugged with a smirk. "I just want you to let me go. Even though it felt _lovely _being in your care, I'm afraid I have to go."

Kuro stiffened before letting her go. To add salt to the wound, he saw her sashaing her way towards her partner with a serene smile as the man held Suguha in his grasp.

"Oh!" the girl stopped with a small grin ash she turned back to look at him. "I almost forgot something!" Before Kuro was able to stop her, the girl planted her soft lips on his masked cheek that was cut by her knife a while back.

"You can call me Toga." she purred into his ear as she skipped to her partner who then dropped Suguha in surprise. "Till we meet again _Kuro_." With that, the man threw a smoke bomb to the ground. As the smoke cleared, they were nowhere to be seen.

"B-big brother?" the little girl cried out as she turned to look at the masked figure.

"Suguha." Kuro whispered as he went to embrace the shaking girl. "Why are you here?" he asked in a broken voice as the girl cried into his arms.

"I'm sorry!" she wept a river of tears.

* * *

(Minutes before)

With a combination of a sweater, a scarf, dark pants and boots for the cold, Suguha started following the figure the best she can. When she got there, she was able to see the same figure talk to a man with green hair, blue eyes, a beard, and a scar going down his left eye. His physique is that of a bodybuilder with tan skin.

'Who is that?' she thought in her mind as she was intimidated by the sneer the man held when she looked at the cloaked figure. 'Is this where big brother always goes off to?' Se tried to get closer to the conversation and what she heard baffled her greatly.

"You've been trained by Eraserhead for three years and you already think you're hot shit huh!?" Geko screamed as he blocked the cloaked figure's path with a disgusted sneer that sent shivers down Suguha's spine.

"Get out of my way Geko." he commanded coldly.

"And what if I don't." he exclaimed haughtily.

"Then you'll get in trouble." another voice broke their glaring contest.

"C-commander Ares. I-it's not what it looks like." Geko stated in panic.

'Commander? As in...leader?' Suguha thought with a tilt of her head.

"Right…" said commander said blandly. "Get into your station. You're patrolling the west wing. Make sure to take notes of the ins and outs of the area and where we could quickly put the people in case of emergencies." he ordered as Geko hightialied out of his sight.

'S-scary' the hidden figure thought with a sweatdrop.

"What about me sir?" Kuro asked as he saluted.

'Woah, what?' Suguha stared intently on how the figure seemed to act so professionally. 'Is the other man really that important?"

Her musing was cut short as the man (Commander Ares if she heard right) snapped his finger as a figure fell down beside them. "This is one of the Underground's best assassins. Her code name is Red and she will be your assistant on the walkway."

'Assassin!?' Suguha thought in alarm. 'Why would my brother have to be next to an assassin!?'

"Okay then, get to your stations you two." the man ordered.

"Hai!" both assassins shouted in unison as they started walking away at a fast pace.

'I've got to get to the bottom of this!' Suguha thought with a frown. With that she started hiding around different places as she kept her ears perked up for any information she was able to come upon.

The more the girl heard the interactions of the two masked figures, the sadder she felt as it finally sunk in that her brother had been lying to them for years. I mean, secret organizations, training practices, and missions? It has all the markings of a movie she had watched once when the spy was placed as a sleeping agent that was giving information to the enemy. The only difference was that her brother was no sleeping agent and decided to join this 'Underground' on his own free will. Her only saving grace was the reason he decided to join in the first place. Her brother wanted to be a hero that helps those in need. Although the truth didn't sting as much, it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

'You could've at least told us!' Suguha dismissed that thought as soon as it came since she understood that in most of the movies she watched, the people that found out about their loved ones being a spy were either killed or wiped clean of their memory. She just didn't know how true the first option was.

She kept tabs on the two's interactions. What she found weird was the girl stiffening when her brother mentioned being a "Hero of Justice".

'Weird.' the girl thought before a giant explosion was heard.

"Woah! What the-" her scream was halted as a gloved hand was firmly planted on her mouth to prevent her from shouting any further.

'Shh." the figure said as he looked intently as the girl seemed to start peeling her face off. Suguha's eyes widened with disgust and horror at what was going on.

"This might seem worth watching." the voice smirked as both of them looked at the fight.

Her brother was able to turn the tables on the weird girl by using escrima sticks that seemed to light up in the night sky. She would've shouted in joy if she could. For now…

"Mhm." the man besides her nodded with a frown. "I hate when she gets like this. Especially when she is way in over her head."

Not even being able to look back, Suguha felt being pushed forward into the girl's point of view as she smirked viciously.

"...wouldn't there be something more important to look after? Like that little girl perhaps?" There wasn't enough words to describe how useless she felt when she saw her brother lose the light in his eyes when he looked at her blankly.

"Sugu." he whispered loudly as he looked at her with a stare that went through a mirage of different emotions in less than a second. Turning back to the smirking girl, he asked with clenched teeth. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really." the blond shrugged with a smirk. "I just want you to let me go. Even though it felt _lovely _being in your care, I'm afraid I have to go."

Her brother stiffened before letting her go. To add salt to the wound, he saw her sashaing her way towards her partner with a serene smile.

"Oh!" the girl stopped with a small grin ash she turned back to look at him. "I almost forgot something!" What happened next shock everyone present. Before her brother was able to stop her, the blond planted her _lips_ on his masked cheek that had a tear.

She saw her whisper something into his ear before she started skipping toward her partner's side. With that, the man threw a smoke bomb to the ground. As the smoke cleared, they were nowhere to be seen.

Seeing as she was no longer held hostage, Suguha only uttered a simple question before she started breaking down.

Almost instantly, her brother teleported to her side as he went to embrace her. "Suguha...why are you here?" he asked in a broken voice as the only thing Suguha could do was cry her heart out.

"I'm sorry!" she wept a river of tears.

* * *

"What's going on here?" a strong voice asked icily.

"Eraser." Kuro let out a sigh that he didn't know he had been holding when he heard footsteps.

"I'll ask again Kuro. What's going on here?" Eraserhead asked with a voice full of authority that made both Kuro and his sister stiffen.

"There was a traitor in our group sir." Kuro said with an emotionless voice that lacked any emotion.

"Explain." he asked almost instantly.

"Commander Ares' assistant, the one with the codename Nero, was actually a girl my age by the name of Toga." Kuro stated with the same emotionless facade.

"It's just as I feared." another voice sighed as Ares came walking towards them.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Kuro demanded. Screw acting professional! If they were just using him to get to the target…

"Calm down there kiddo." Ares placaded with his arms raised in the air. "We knew there was a traitor." Seeing Kuro's face flash with indignation, Ares decided to continue. "However, we didn't know exactly who. As such, we couldn't pinpoint exactly who it could be."

"Well, now you got your answer." Kuro spat with venom as he cradled the girl in his arms.

"Not quite." Eraserhead exclaimed with a sigh. "We knew that we had a traitor in our ranks, but we didn't know _how many_ of them there were. I finished receiving a report from Present Mic that told me of two of his subordinates turning rouge and attacking their own platoon."

"I'm going to take a shot at the dark here and say that Geko was one of them?" Kuro questioned with sarcasm.

Seeing Eraserhead turn his head to the side was the only indication he needed to scoff. "Why am I not surprised."

"Be it as it may, there were no casualties to speak of." Ares said with a scratch of his head as he looked at the figure in Kuro's arms. "Well, besides her being held hostage I presume?"

Kuro only nodded at his answer as he peered into his sister's eyes that held fear at the people surrounding her brother.

"It's fine Sugu." Kuro whispered in a low voice that held warmth. "They won't hurt you." he turned his head to look at Ares and Eraserhead with a heated glare. "Isn't that right?"

Eraserhead only sighed with a nod while Ares gave him a thumbs up.

"You promise?' the girl asked in a small voice as she stuck out her pinky.

"Yeah. I promise" he smiled as he led her pinky into his own. This action brought a smile to Suguha's lips as they both stood up with the girl clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Mind if I take off my mask? It's getting kind of stuffy for my taste." Kuro asked the two people in front of him.

"Sure." Ares shrugged carelessly. "Go ahead."

"Thanks."

With that, he tore off his broken mask and let it drop on the ground. As a whole, the raven shade of black that Suguha was accustomed to came to her field of vision.

"What now?" Eraserhead asked as he glanced her way.

"Well, the kid discovered your little secret buddy. What are you going to do?" Ares teased the man.

This questioned caused Suguha to cling to her brother more tightly as she was scared they would wipe her memory of the past events.

"We won't do anything." Kazuto stated firmly.

"You won't be swayed no matter what we say will you kid?" Eraserhead asked blandly as Kazuto shook his head. "As long as she is able to keep this secret, I have no qualms in letting her know about you." As he saw Kazuto's eyes light up in delight, he only had to say one thing. "I'm just saying this now. The secret she holds is going to be your responsibility. Got it?" he stated with a firm glare.

"Duly noted." Kazuto saluted with an eye smile. "Thank you." he bowed in appreciation.

"No need for that kiddo." Ares stated as he looked at his watch. "You guys should get going. It _was_ our fault in bringing you in this mission in the first place. As such, you guys should leave and go home as best as you can."

"Thank you Commander. We shall take our leave." Kazuto nodded as he and Suguha started walking away.

"Kazuto." Eraserhead exclaimed as he looked at the street littered with broken pavement.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'll ask for a report with your fight against Toga first thing in the morning."

"Okay." he smiled as he ushered his sister to get going.

"This night has gotten rather hectic hasn't it Eraser?" Ares mused out loud.

"Yes." he sighed to himself as he looked at the debris all around him. "It has."

"Still, to go toe to toe against Himiko Toga, you got yourself quite the prodigy."

"Hm." Eraserhead nodded as he looked at the full moon.

**And it was just the beginning. Through all the hardships that I'll have to come across, I just know that there will be a time that I will have to betray my very own ideals to continue fighting for them. Be it family, friends or the powerless, so long as I breath, I _will _destroy both the Hiei Hasaikai and the League of Villains. For now, I have a report to write and an inauguration to prep for as a double agent. **


End file.
